Kingdom Hearts:Life, love, and other stange things
by GAU28
Summary: Usagi finds out a startling secret of betrayal, and then gains a mission from her mother to protect the Keyblade Master...will it be useful...or will he be swallowed in darkness...SM&KH! Story Re-written, check my profile to find new story!
1. Chapter One

Chapter one, Destiny takes a turn  
  
She moved through the city, the skirt of her school uniform moving in the wind, people walking around her going to there respected places of work.  
  
*My mind is clearer now, at last all to well, I can see were we all soon will be*  
  
The dark clouds moved overhead, showing the coming of a storm, oh, but what a storm it would be.  
  
*If you strip away, the myth, from the man, you will see where we all, soon will be*  
  
The light was only for an instant, not many saw it coming, but at the time, the worlds took a turn for the worse.  
  
*Ohhhh! You're starting to believe the thing they said of you! You really do believe this talk of death is true!*  
  
Her bright blue eyes looked up in shock, there, standing taller then any building, was a gigantic shadow.  
  
*And all the good you've done will soon be swept away; you've begun to matter more than the things you say!*  
  
"By the gods..." were the only words that escaped her rosy lips, her shaking form not finding the strength to move.  
  
*Listen to me I don't like what I see, all I ask is that you listen to me, and remember, I've been with you, all along.*  
  
The shadows head moved to see the citizens of the city run away in fear; its bright yellow eyes looked on, watching the helpless people run for cover. Its sight fixed on one person in particular, the blue eyed girl. Its shadowy hand moved as it reached out for her, the girl, finally getting her senses about her, began to run. Still, no matter how fast she ran, the shadow was quicker and its shadowy fingers rapped around her.  
  
*You have set them all on fire; they think they found the new messiah, and they'll hurt you when they find there wrong*  
  
"N-No! Let go of me!" She yelled, "Someone, please help me!"  
  
"Usagi!" four voices yelled from a rooftop, Usagi moved her head to look at the source of the voice. To her right there stood the Sailor Solders, at least four of them.  
  
"Solders! Please help me down!" She said looking at them pleadingly. The shadow had stopped it rising of the girl and looked at the Sailor Solders.  
  
"Ok girls, let's get it!" Mars said as she leaped off toward the large shadow.  
  
"Hold on Usa!" Jupiter yelled as she launched a volley of electricity at the beast. The scouts fallowed suite and soon, fire, water, lighting, and light all hit the shadow full force.  
  
The shadow looked on, and took the abuse easily.  
  
"It's not working!" Venus said as they landed on the rooftop once more after seeing there attacks had no effect.  
  
"Mercury! What is that thing!?" Jupiter yelled as she looked up at the beast.  
  
"I'm trying to find out, but I can't find anything! There's nothing on this guy!" Mercury yelled back typing on her small computer. Usagi looked on hopelessly from the grip if the shadow beast.  
  
'Oh gods...please help them' She thought, she suddenly felt a sudden shake. The solders all looked at the shadow beast and saw it move it giant arm. With a sudden movement, the beast brought his arm down releasing a powerful wave of darkness at the small group of fighters. In that instant, Usagi's hart sank, she knew what had just happened and she had witnessed it, it was the death of her friends, this she knew.  
  
"Rahhhhhhh!" All of the scouts yelled, the energy pulsing through them and ripping there insides to shreds.  
  
"O Gods No!" Usagi yelled tears streaming down her beautiful face. Each one of her friends disappeared from her sight, she had lost them.she had lost them all.  
  
"No...NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice squeaking as she yelled at the beast, "How could you! You...Damn Stupid Beast! How! Why!!!"  
  
"Because he has no heart..." A familiar voice said from the shoulder of the beast. Usagi looked up and gasped, there on the beast's shoulder stood a woman, her black dress and black hair made her look like a dragon, and beside her stood...Mamoru. Mamoru's clothes consisted of what he wore when he became Endamion except his cape was a pure black and his eyes held a more deep darkness to them.  
  
"Mamoru! What! W-Why?!" Usagi cried more tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I was given an offer I couldn't refuse, and neither can you" Mamoru said smiling, "you see, if I let the heartless into this world, then Maleficent promised me ultimate power."  
  
"You would give up your friends and your world for power, how! How Can You Do That?! WHY!?" Usagi yelled with her voice squeaking, "What about us?! What about our future?!"  
  
"Oh my dear sweet Usako" Mamoru said sweetly, "I never gave up on us, I love you-"  
  
"NO! No you don't!" Usagi aid cutting him off, "How can you say you love me when you just hurt me more than words can say! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Usagi's words seemed to sting Mamoru as he looked at her.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru began, his eyes becoming soft, but as he shook his head, his eye's returned to there original darkness.  
  
"Leave her, she is of no more use to us" The dragon woman finally said, "we have more important things to take care of."  
  
"Yes Maleficent" Mamoru said as he swung his hand, telling the shadow to drop her, "I'm sorry it had to be this way Usako"...the beast dropped her.  
  
"Noooooo!" She screamed as she plummeted toward the ground. Her blue eyes store up in horror as Mamoru and Maleficent disappeared and the shadow continued its rampage of the city.  
  
'Mother...I failed' she thought as a lone tear moved down her cheek, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ground...it never came.  
  
*Hey, I think I just about given up on my first story, so I'm going to start this one, I just beat KH yesterday, and I loved the game! *coughcoughkirie'sminecoughcough* *_- yeah, I'm a guy, so what; I can write a good SM story now and then, can't I? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story more than my old ones, TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! Ps. The song I used was called Too much haven one there minds, from JC Superstar, hey, the first part worked for this, ya know?* 


	2. Chapter Two

Before I start the next chapter, I just wanna say thank you to my reviewers, and answer a couple of questions.  
  
Ahknee/Kitten-I actually would have beaten it in a week too, but I spent too much time doing other things that I never got around to beating it till last week, and just because you're my first reviewer, I took your advice and changed a couple things in the last chapter, you were right, it makes it sound perverted...sorry.  
  
CelesMoonPrincess-yes, yes, I was planning on one of them, how you may ask, oh, you'll see,*o*.  
  
Chibi Shinimegami-Yeah, I'm a guy...so what? Ha, j/k, I'm glad you like my story, and I Read Your Story! I didn't say this in my review, but I love it! It's a good story; I'm just not a fan of that kind of thing, well neway, good story, write more. (God, that was more of a review than anything...)  
  
Jen-I'm glad you like it, hope to see you review again!  
  
Now then, on with the show!  
  
Chapter Two, The worlds of the outer realm, and the Keyblade Master,  
  
Usagi almost refused to open her eyes, after the shadow dropped her, she could have sworn she should have hit the ground by now. As her blue eyes opened, she could then feel the warmness around her. Usagi looked up and saw red drapes around her; she was in a bed, and a large one at that. She tried to sit up, but as she did a deep pain filled her head that she had to lie back down.  
  
"That's not a good idea" A voice said from the side of the bed, Usagi slowly turned her head to the right and saw a person sitting in a chare. Her black hair was cut short, and her eyes were blue, which held the innocence of a young girl, yet the knowledge of a man who had lived five times as long as her. She was young, probably the same age as her, with only a green tank top and some brown shorts on, minus her socks and yellow shoes, and a bag of ninja stars and other assortment of things tied around her waist.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Usagi asked looking at the girl with a small bit of fear, "where am I?"  
  
"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie, and you're at the hotel of Traverse Town, but I guess you don't know where that is either, huh?" Yuffie said smiling. Yuffie stood up and started to walk over to her, pulling something out of her pouch and sitting next to Usagi on the bed.  
  
"Here, drink this" She said giving the bottle to Usagi. Usagi weakly took in her hand and looked at it.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked as she took the cork off the top of it and looked inside at the green liquid.  
  
"It's a potion to get rid of the pain; it doesn't taste very good, but it helps all the same" Yuffie said.  
  
Usagi took the bottle and put it to her lips, the aroma of the potion almost made her gag.  
  
"Here it goes..." Usagi turned her head and swallowed the potion down.  
  
"There, it should start working immediately" Yuffie said taking the bottle away and putting it in her pouch, "Hey, if you feel up to walking, come into the next room and I'll fill you in on what's going on, and I'll also introduce ya to the others!" Yuffie stood up and walked toward the door that connected two rooms. "See ya later!" she said as she went through the door.  
  
Yuffie was right, the potion almost immediately made her feel better. She sat up, with a little pain, but still well enough to take a look at the room she was in. It looked like a classic Japanese room, complete with paintings and writing on the walls, also, almost everything was red.  
  
Usagi slowly made her way out of the bed and across the floor to the Japanese writing.  
  
"Hold your dreams close, and never let them go, hold the one you love, and keep him in your heart, love him for all you're worth, never let him go..." Usagi said as she read the writing, it was a poem Mamoru had said to her once, "Mamoru..." The name still hot on her lips and full of hate.  
  
"Who's Mamoru?" A voice said behind her, Usagi knew that voice wasn't Yuffie's; it was to calm, to quiet to be hers. Usagi turned around to see another woman standing in the doorway Yuffie had gone through. She looked to be a bit older than her, her pink sleeveless dress hugged her upper body, while it seemed to loosen up as it went down. Her brown hair was tied into a long braid that went down to about mid length.  
  
"I see you really are awake, my name is Aerith, it is a pleasure to meet you" Aerith said with a respectful bow. Usagi already liked the woman.  
  
"Hello, my name is Usagi" She said bowing like Aerith had, "And to answer your earlier question, he was my old...boyfriend" She spat out the last part.  
  
"Well, I see..." Aerith said noticing the disgust in her voice and deciding to drop the subject.  
  
"Um, who is all here, just you and Yuffie?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, no there's one more, there's Squa-I mean Leon...then Yuffie and me" She said as she stopped herself from saying something else.  
  
"Oh, ok..." Usagi said cautiously 'ok, whoever this Leon fellow is, I'll have to watch him, cause there's obviously something going on' she thought as she looked at Aerith with a strange look.  
  
"Come, come you must be hungry" Aerith said trying to end the conversation by leading Usagi to the next room.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute" Usagi said, "I need to use the restroom"  
  
"Ah, alright, that door over there" Aerith said pointing to a door on the other side of the room. Usagi thanked her and walked over to the door, stumbling a little as she walked (Hey, she's not entirely over her klutziness ya know).  
  
Usagi closed the door of the bathroom behind her and turned around to face the mirror, the sight she saw scared her. She ran to the mirror and touched her face. Usagi looked in the mirror; her fourteen year old self stared back.  
  
"What, what happened?" She wondered out loud, then very quickly, the room around her changed. The room changed from the old dusty restroom to a sweet smelling garden, flowers blooming all over the place, with a small gazebo in the middle.  
  
"Welcome, my child" A sweet voice said from the gazebo, Usagi looked up and saw her mother standing there with her usual queens dress on.  
  
"Mother!" Usagi yelled running to her real mother's arms, Selenity (sp?) gladly returned the hug.  
  
"Mother, do you know what happened to me? Why am I young again? How did I escape the fall?" Usagi asked a barrage of questions right after she had let go of her mother.  
  
"Hold on, hold on" Selenity said with a laugh, "I'll answer them one at a time. One, I helped you escape the fall, I heard and saw what had happened to your world and I'm sorry about Mamoru"  
  
"It's alright, I may hate him, but it wasn't your fault, please continue" Usagi said urging her to move away from the subject.  
  
"Yes, well as I saw it happen, I soon decided to intervene, and I brought you here, now the reason you're young again is a side affect of being transported from one world to one of the outer realm-"  
  
"The outer realm? What's that?" Usagi asked with confusion, she had never heard of the outer realm and wondered what it meant.  
  
"Well, you remember when I told you of your past, correct?" Selenity asked,  
  
"Yes I do" Usagi said,  
  
"Well, everything out side of the boarder, and every world that didn't join the Silver Millennium, was called the outer realm, the worlds we couldn't reach."  
  
"Oh, I see, I think, so I'm in another world?" Usagi asked looking at her mother questionably.  
  
"Yes, you are in the world of Traverse Town, you will find trustworthy people there, like the people you are with, Aerith, and Yuffie, they are kind people" Selenity said.  
  
"Mother...What happened to my world, after you took me out of it?" Usagi asked, scared of what the answer would be.  
  
"Bunny...I'm sorry to say...but your world is gone...destroyed by the heartless" Selenity said solemnly looking down to the floor.  
  
Usagi knew, but couldn't believe it, her friends, her family, her home, all destroyed by that monster...Usagi fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
'Wait Heartless, is that what that thing was'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Because they have no hearts..."  
  
*End flash back*  
  
"Mother, what are the heartless?" Usagi asked looking up at her with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you, you will find out soon enough" Selenity said kindly as she bent down and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Hun, please, listen to me" She said pulling Usagi to look at her, "I have to give you this message, I want you to find and stay with a boy named Sora, he is the Keyblade Master and will need your help when the time comes, so tell me, will you do this, for me?"  
  
"Yes-*hic*-I will..." she said trying unsuccessfully to hold her tears back.  
  
"Good, now, it's time we part, I believe you're being woken up" Selenity said with a smile.  
  
"Usagi" The voice of Aerith could be heard throughout the meadow.  
  
"Go child, and be safe" Selenity said as she began to disappear along with the meadow, and before you could blink, it was all gone.  
  
"Usagi!" Usagi bolted upright and quickly looked around, she was on the bed of the red room, with Aerith standing over her.  
  
"My goodness, what happened?" Aerith asked looking at Usagi with a worried expression "I found you in the bathroom asleep and I brought you over here and you began crying".  
  
"It-It's alright Aerith, I, I just felt a little woozy and fainted that's all, and had a bad dream, ya know? Heh" Usagi said laughing nervously while wiping the tears away.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're alright" Aerith said excepting that answer. At that time there was a loud noise of a door opening and slamming shut.  
  
"Aerith! Aerith come look!" The excited voice of Yuffie yelled as she ran into the room.  
  
"Yuffie! What is it!? What happened?" Aerith asked standing up.  
  
"We found him! We found the Keyblade master!" Yuffie yelled as Usagi got a shocked look on her face.  
  
*Yay! I'm done! Well I hope you enjoy my next chapter, more to come soon, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!* 


	3. Chapter Three

*Woooooooo! I'm back again folks! I'm glad some of you are enjoying my fic; it's nice to have one that actually gets some attention. Ok because some of you are wondering, I'm leaning toward a Usagi/Sora fic, but I may change it if ya want me to. I refuse to do gay couples...sorry if you're a fan of that. Ok, I hope ya enjoy this chapter! Ps. Star Girl, I will help you! I like helping people with games, habit...but I will help you, just email me your questions or put them in a review!*  
  
Chapter Three, the Master, the Keyblade, and the Heartless,  
  
Usagi and Aerith both quickly moved to the green room after Yuffie's outburst about the Keyblade Master, yet both for different reasons.  
  
'Cloud...I'm so much closer to finding you' Aerith thought happily after running through the door, yet Usagi's thoughts weren't as happy.  
  
'The Keyblade Master...I hope you're right mother' Usagi thought moving more slowly into the room.  
  
"Over there Yuffie-No! Not there! What are you doing! Put him on the bed! Not on the shelf!" A young man yelled as Yuffie tried to put the boy on the shelf. The man had a muscular build with his black leather jacket and his white under shirt, his brown hair shoulder length and messy. His black pants and shoes were messy, covered in mud. He wore two belts, crossed over his waist and imprinted on the back of his jacket were red wings.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it Squall! Shesh, I was only kidding" Yuffie said laughing as she laid the boy on the bed.  
  
'Squall...is that what Aerith was gonna say?' Usagi thought confused, her question was then soon answered.  
  
"Yuffie, I told you before, my name's Leon" Leon said looking at Yuffie with a look of annoyance, "Aerith, is the girl-"  
  
"Yes, she's fine, and she's right over there" Aerith said pointing to Usagi. Usagi looked up at the now older man, his blue cold eyes looking at her.  
  
'God, if I was seventeen again...' Usagi thought dreamily.  
  
"So, you're ok, I thought you were dead when I found you" Leon said looking away and looking at the boy he and Yuffie had brought in. Usagi looked a bit hurt by him turning away from her, but quickly let it go and moved over to the side of the bed to actually get a good look at the boy. His breathing was slow and steady, making his chest rise and fall. His brown hair was wild and stuck out in random patterns, his face solemn and at ease.  
  
His clothing was, odd. He wore a red shirt with a chain tied around his neck with a charm at the end that looked like a crown. He also wore a white and blue short sleeve jacket with a black and blue hood. His shorts were also red, but baggy with a blue belt to hold them up. His shoes were yellow and also big. Usagi then saw his hands. On his hands were blue and white fingerless gloves, and clutched in his right hand was the biggest and most beautiful key she had ever seen. The handle was black, but the rectangular rim around the handle was yellow and the key itself was a glimmering silver.  
  
"Is that...the key?" Usagi asked stunned, "It's huge, and beautiful!"  
  
"Yes, that is the Keyblade, it may be beautiful, but it's truly a deadly weapon" Leon said.  
  
"Hey! Leon...if the Keyblade Master has shone up, then dose that mean..." Yuffie asked, "That the King's men will come soon?"  
  
"Probably, Aerith, can you go and have a look around the city? If they are here, then I want them brought here and filled in" Leon said looking to Aerith pleadingly.  
  
"Yes, I'll go" She said as she moved to the door, "Usagi, would you like to come with me?"  
  
(Usagi?) Leon mouthed to Yuffie.  
  
(The girl) Yuffie mouthed back, as Leon nodded accordingly.  
  
Usagi looked over to the boy sleeping in the bed, she wanted to go with Aerith...but she then remembered what her mother had said to her.  
  
*Flashback* "Stay with the Keyblade master..." *End Flashback  
  
"No, I think it's best I stay here, don't want to get in your way" Usagi said showing a smile.  
  
"Alright, if you say so, be careful" Aerith said to Usagi moving out the door.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Yuffie asked Usagi after a while, "You looked like you've been through hell when Leon brought you here."  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, I'm from a place called Earth, Tokyo, Jubban, to be exact" Usagi said, "And what did you mean I looked like that?"  
  
"Oh, well you see-" Yuffie began.  
  
"I found you at the world gate" Leon cut in, "You were all cut a bruised, and your hair was a mess."  
  
"We had to change your cloths to, they were all torn and stuff" Yuffie said looking at Leon with a glair for interrupting her.  
  
Usagi had just finally realized she had different cloths on. Her hair was falling down to her mid back. She was wearing something similar to her school outfit except it had a bit of a lighter yellow color to it.  
  
"Wow, I guess I didn't notice I had new cloths on! Ha-ha" she said with a smile.  
  
"Um...Usagi...don't move" Yuffie said as she slowly began to stand up.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Usagi asked nervously as Leon also began to stand.  
  
"Usagi, when I say now, run to the next room, ok?" Leon said drawing a strange looking sword/gun type thingy.  
  
"Now!" Leon said jumping at something behind Usagi as she moved quickly to the other side of the room. As Usagi moved through to the other side of the room she was stopped by a familiar evil looking creature. Its bright yellow eyes stared at her underneath a crudely made helmet. Its face was nothing, complete black, and its clothing was entirely blue except for the metal boots on its feet.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Usagi screamed moving again over to the bed.  
  
"Usagi!" Yuffie yelled. Yuffie soon got into action; she grabbed a shiriken out of her pouch and threw it with lightning speed. The star flew through the air and slammed hard onto the heartless's head knocking it backwards and making it disappear as quickly as it came.  
  
"Ya ok girl!" Yuffie asked as she reached Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She said standing and moving over to Yuffie.  
  
"Heya!" Leon yelled as he slammed his gunblade down hard onto his third heartless, "where are they all coming from!"  
  
"Squall! The Key! They must be tracking him with that!" Yuffie said striking another heartless down with her shiriken.  
  
"Got it!" Leon said running to the bed with the boy on it. Leon quickly reached his hand around the handle of the Keyblade and yanking it out of the boy's hand, almost pulling the boy off the bed as well.  
  
"There gone?" Yuffie said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so" Leon said taking a quick look around as he leaned the Keyblade on the side wall next to the door.  
  
"Were-Were those the Heartless?" Usagi asked as she heard her mother call them.  
  
"Yes, those were soldier heartless" Leon said wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
"There are many heartless out there, and our job is to get'em all!" Yuffie exclaimed with her fist in the air. Leon couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's antics, which in turn made Usagi smile.  
  
'These people I can trust, mother was right about that' Usagi thought as she also joined in the laughing.  
  
"Ungwaaaa" a small voice said from the side of the room. Usagi, being the closest looked at the bed. The boy had woken up.  
  
His eyes were unfocussed as he looked around sleepily, his eyes landing on Usagi.  
  
"Angel..." He said dreamily, his voice raffled and unclear, his eyes closed again as he fell back into peaceful slumber.  
  
"Well...it seems you did a bit more than expected on him Squall" Yuffie said looking at Leon with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yuffie my name is...ah, just forget it" Leon said as he sat in the chare next to the table and closed his eyes.  
  
Usagi still looked at the boy, a small, very small feeling tugging at her heart.  
  
*Yeah...I know, not as good as the others, but I'm doing this at three in the morning ok?! I'm tired now, I need sleep! TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!* 


	4. Chapter Four

*Hey, how ya'll doin? I like writing this! I actually have reviews! I'm glad so many of you like this! So on with the show!*  
  
Chapter Four, Hello Sora!  
  
Two hours had passed since the attack of the heartless, and each member in the Green Room of the hotel was tense. Each had something on there minds.  
  
'Man...How hard can it be to find the kings men? Shesh!' Yuffie thought as she sat on the floor starting to get impatient.  
  
'What will happen, if the boy can't help? What if he gets scared, and refuses to do it?' Leon thought as he looked to the boy, still asleep. Leon was confused, he always expected that it would be a man, or the king, or himself that gained the Keyblade, not some boy. 'He has a lot of responsibility; let's hope he decides to take it up'  
  
Usagi's mind wasn't filled with worry, or impatience, it was full of emotions.  
  
'Who is this boy? Is he stuck here like me? Am I sure that my mother told me to stay with this boy, of all people?' Usagi looked over at the boy from were she sat. His face was as calm as when he was brought in. Her eyes moved across the room, she saw Yuffie sitting in the corner, an angry look on her face, and Leon sitting in a chare, looking at the Keyblade. Leo's eyes slowly moved from the Keyblade onto Yuffie, and Yuffie's eyes moved to meet his.  
  
'There's something going on between them, I may have some fun here after all' Usagi thought as a smile moved across her face.  
  
"Hey, look!" Yuffie said standing up and running to the window. Outside was nothing but an alleyway, what could be out there?  
  
"What's up Yuffie?" Leon asked also standing up along with Usagi.  
  
"Look! Look!" She said pointing. Usagi and Leon moved to the window to she what the over hyper ninja had to show them.  
  
"It's Aerith!" Usagi shouted happily. Indeed, Aerith was down there talking to two of the strangest people Usagi had seen, minus the Heartless. One was short, ad looked to Usagi like a...duck, yeah it was a duck. He seemed to ware a sort of regale outfit. His hat seemed to look like that of a sailors and was dark blue with a long zipper went from the front to the back, He also wore a blue shirt with a dark blue vest overtop with two zippers running from the top to the bottom. On his arms he wore twin golden armlets.  
  
The other was taller, probably at the same height as Leon, maybe smaller, to Usagi, it looked like a dog, but than again it also looked like a human. His face was that of a dog, and its skin was all black except for the mouth. On his head was a yellow strange looking hat with goggles around them. He wore a green sweeter, with a black vest overtop that had lodes of pouches on it. His paints were yellow and baggy, held up only by a black belt. He wore white gloves with a brown rim at the base and brown leather steel tipped shoes.  
  
In both there hands were weapons. The short duck held a staff with a blue mage design on the top. The other one had a shield that was a perfect circle with the same symbol of the mouse as the chain on the Keyblade.  
  
"So she found them" Leon said turning back to the room and walking back to his chare.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't look like much" Yuffie said slightly disappointed, "Where's the thousand solders, the wizards, The Frigen Magic Brooms?!"  
  
"Magic brooms..." Leon and Usagi said at the same time looking at her strangely.  
  
"Well, I expected more than two strange looking guys" Yuffie said sheepishly looking to the ground putting her pointer fingers together.  
  
"Yes, so did I, but-" Leon began but was interrupted.  
  
"Look!" Usagi said as the boy began to stir. Yuffie ran over and watched the boy, ready to give him a potion if needed. The boy moved his head to look at the people in the room.  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you, my name is Yuffie and these are my friends- " Yuffie suddenly stopped and looked at the boy again...he had went back to sleep.  
  
"Grrrr, Come on you lazy bum! Wake up!" Yuffie yelled, that got his attention.  
  
"Uh, huh?" He said sitting up, "Who, what?"  
  
"Hey, calm down" Yuffie said. The boy looked to Yuffie and smiled warmly.  
  
"Ya know, the monsters that were after you were after the Keyblade" Yuffie said.  
  
"I'm so glad...you're ok Kairi" The boy said warmly, his voice shaking a bit, still staring at her.  
  
"Kairi? What are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She said looking at the boy. The boy shook his head as if to clear out thoughts, and looked at Yuffie again, a small showing of disappointment on his face.  
  
"I think ya over did it Squall!" Yuffie said looking back at Leon.  
  
"It's Leon" He said as he moved over to the Keyblade.  
  
"Hey! You're the guy who attacked me!" The boy said standing up, but quickly grabbed his head and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Here" Yuffie said giving him the potion and stood up and walked over to Leon. The boy took the potion and looked up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Usagi.  
  
Usagi's breath caught in her throat 'gods, what is it about this boy!' She thought as she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"Hi! Who're you?" The boy asked Usagi with a smile.  
  
"Um...My name's uh...U-Usagi" She said with a trembling voice. 'Gods! Usagi girl! Pull it together! You're seventeen! Not fourteen! But oh gods he's...No I can't say that!' She thought as she shook her head. Usagi looked up to see that they were talking about the heartless and the Keyblade now.  
  
"Hey, have you ever heard of a guy named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"No, I haven't, sorry" The boy said.  
  
"That's alright, but, what's your name boy?" Leon asked.  
  
'Please not Sora" Usagi thought, 'If I can't even talk to him now, how am I going to be able to follow him!'  
  
"Oh, my name's Sora" Sora said. For the third time that day, Usagi's face paled.  
  
*Short, I know but I can't write more right now. I won't be able to write for a while, so I wanted to put at least this up, so really, TTFN!* 


	5. New stuff!

Ok here we go, I'm going to post my progress up here, and also occasional questions, anyway, here we go:  
  
Next Chapter: Coming along, it could take a while though, I'm going on vacation, so you may have to be patient.  
  
Questions: None right now, if you have any questions for me send them in and I'll answer them here!  
  
Answers: No answers, cause no questions, so I guess that makes sense, huh?  
  
Ok that's all for now, I'll be back later...hopefully... 


	6. Chapter Five

*Ok, it's been a while since I put something up, and I'm sorry for making you all wait. I had a lot of work to do, but now I'm back and I'm gonna work harder than ever.*  
  
(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)  
  
Chapter five-The Wizard, the Knight, and the Archer,  
  
Usagi sat in the chair that Leon once occupied. Her eyes gazing at the trio talking about the Keyblade and the heartless. She was only half listening to the conversation, her body was there, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
'Sora...how come you have to be Sora...' She thought looking at the young boy sitting on the bed. 'Of all the looks they could have given you, you have to look that good...wait! what am I thinking! Usagi, snap out of it!'  
  
Usagi stood up and, head down in thought, walked over to the door leading to the balcony.  
  
"Hey, where ya going?" Yuffie asked looking at Usagi worriedly.  
  
"Hm" Usagi grunted falling out of her small trance. "Oh, I'm just going outside for a bit of fresh air" She said flashing a forced smile.  
  
Sora looked on after Usagi walked outside, his blue eyes showing his concern.  
  
"Um, what's wrong with her?" Sora asked, "She's been real shy since I've seen her."  
  
"Well, we don't really know, all we know is what world she's from, but even that's not enough" Yuffie said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Anyway, I need to ask you some more questions" Leon said looking to Sora, but he wasn't there. Sora had moved from his seat and toward the door to the balcony. "Hey-" Leon began but was cut off by Yuffie putting her hand to his mouth.  
  
"Let him be, you've already asked enough questions" Yuffie whispered hotly which meant 'if you ask anything more your ass is mine.'  
  
###################################################################  
  
Usagi was staring up at the stars, twinkling with there own life. "I wish I could be a star, just be out there, not a care in the world" She said to herself.  
  
"Ya know, they say on my island that each of those stars is another world" A voice said behind her. Usagi turned around startled and saw Sora standing there smiling his world famous grin. "Oh! Sora, I-I didn't know you were out here!" Usagi said quickly her voice squeaky with nervousness. "I-I'll leave now" She started toward the door, but Sora stopped her.  
  
"You don't have to leave, tell me, where are you from?" Sora asked sitting in one of the chairs, "I'm worried about you being here all by yourself, and I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well...I'm-I'm from a place called Earth" Usagi started, as the hours flew by, Sora and Usagi talked a lot about there lives. Usagi, soon forgetting about her nervousness, talked with more and more ease. Usagi found out about his island, what kind of place it was. Sora learned about Usagi's friends, yet Usagi "accidentally" left out the part of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well, what about you friends?" Usagi asked, "I've talked enough for a while."  
  
"Well, first there's Riku, he's one of my best and first friends" Sora said, "He never gave up on anything; I'd say it was him that pushed us along to follow our dream to find new worlds."  
  
"Then there's Kairi, you know, the one I thought Yuffie was" He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, *giggle* I remember" Usagi said.  
  
"Well anyway, Kairi's my other best friend; she's probably the most stubborn girl I've ever met." Sora said as his eyes went misty, "I really miss them..."  
  
Usagi looked on and saw Sora with his head down.  
  
'Poor Sora...' Usagi thought as she looked on worried.  
  
"Ahhhh!" A muffled scream came from the inside of the hotel.  
  
"What was that?!" Sora shouted coming out of his trance.  
  
"I don't know...let's go see!" Usagi shouted running into the hotel, Sora right behind her.  
  
Inside Yuffie was turned upside-down as she laid against the wall, Leon, gunblade drawn faced a soldier heartless. Sora, razed his hand, and the Keyblade formed in his hand. Sora griped the blade and got into a fighting stance. The blade began to give off a golden-reddish glow.  
  
"Usagi! Get back!" Sora shouted running at the heartless. Sora moved quicker than anyone Usagi had seen. Then quickly, doing a turn as he ran, Sora slashed at the heartless sending it flying through the window.  
  
"Sora! Let's go! Yuffie, get Aerith and run!" Leon shouted running and jumping out the window.  
  
"Wait! What about me!" Usagi shouted, feeling confused, "What do I do?"  
  
"Go with Yuffie and Aerith!" Sora shouted as he to jumped out the window.  
  
"Right!" Usagi ran to the next room with Yuffie, as she slammed the door against the wall as she pushed it open, to find Aerith already to go.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go!" Aerith yelled running out the door of the hotel.  
  
"Wait!" A scratchy voice yelled as Yuffie and Aerith ran away. Usagi, being in the back, stopped to see what it was.  
  
"Who's there?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I am!" The voice said again. The door to the other room, which was still against the wall, moved to reveal one of the two people that Usagi saw out the window before.  
  
"Ahuk! Me too" said another voice, as the other man cam into view.  
  
"You! You big palooka! Why didn't you warn me about the door!?" The shorter one yelled.  
  
"Oh...um, sorry..." The big one said looking to the floor.  
  
"Oh! Who are you?" Usagi asked chuckling at they're antics.  
  
"Well, my names-" The big one started but was interrupted by the first one.  
  
"That's not important right now Goofy! We need to find the Keyblade Master!" The short one said angrily.  
  
"Aw...But Donald." Goofy began.  
  
"What! You're looking for Sora too!" Usagi asked stunned. 'So if they're looking for Sora, it'll be the perfect reason to follow him!' she thought  
  
"No! We're looking for the Keyblade Master!" The short one yelled looking like he was about to strangle someone.  
  
"No! Sora IS the Keyblade Master!" Usagi said.  
  
"What!?" Both of the men yelled.  
  
"Really!? That's great isn't it Donald?" Goofy said.  
  
"Yeah...but, where is he?" Donald asked. Usagi looked to the ground.  
  
"Well...I don't know..." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Well than it's no good to us!" Donald yelled his temper showing.  
  
"Well, I think I know where they went, all we have to do is follow the Heartless" Usagi said as she still looked a bit ashamed.  
  
"Hey, that may work Donald, Ahuk! Let's try" Goofy said.  
  
"Well...fine, but if she's wrong, it's all your fault Goofy!" Donald said walking off with Goofy and Usagi following.  
  
"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Oh, my name's Usagi."  
  
Outside was dark, with only the streetlights to see with. Traverse Town, even in this troubled time, was still a beautiful sight to see. With its tall buildings and bright street signs, it truly was a sight to behold.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Usagi said as she began to run toward the nearest door.  
  
"Wait, Usagi! That's the way to the First District!" Goofy yelled.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"There are three Districts in Traverse Town, the First, Second, and the Third. If I'm right, than the Master would have gone to the Third District, so let's go!" Donald said running the opposite way.  
  
"Yah!" a voice screamed as a Heartless flew by, hit a wall, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Usagi!" The voice yelled as a figure ran up to them. It was a woman; she seemed to look about 18/19 years old, maybe even in her twenties. Her bluish hair cascaded down her back as if it was a wave, and her greenish eyes sparkled. She wore a blue dress that fell to her knees, all in all, she looked like a princess.  
  
"What, who are you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No time for that now Hime" The woman said as she pulled something out of her subspace pocket, "You must take this."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi was confused, 'all of a sudden a person, who knows who I am, comes over and gives me a, whoa...' her thoughts were canceled as she saw what the woman was holding. In her hands she held one of, if not the most, beautiful artifacts she'd ever seen. It as a bow, that was simple to see, it was all white, and covered in blue markings, and on the tips of the bow where the line was tied to the bow, there were crescent moons.  
  
"Take it quickly!" The woman said as she forced it into Usagi's hands.  
  
"Wait! There are no arrows" Usagi said.  
  
"I know, you use your energy to create the arrows, so, you can keep summoning them out by pulling the string back" The woman explained.  
  
"There coming back! Come on!" Another voice yelled, this one sounding like the one before.  
  
"Coming! Goodbye Hime, please be careful, and watch Sora carefully" The woman said as she once again took off.  
  
Usagi looked at her new bow, feeling a bit of familiar power run through her.  
  
"Usagi! Let's go!" Donald yelled from the door.  
  
"Right, I'm coming!" Usagi yelled running to catch up with her new friends.  
  
*Well, there ya go, I'll try and be faster with the others. And I'm sorry if I spell Japanese words wrong, I really don't know much Japanese, so...anyway, I'll put a new one up soon, thanks for your support, TTFN Ta- Ta For Now! 


	7. Chapter Six

*Ok, in the famous words of Mushu...I LIVE! Yes I have returned with the next chapter and now I've found something to do with that useless page of questions, any news of my progress will be typed up there, so watch for changes!*  
  
Chapter six, The Power of Darkness...  
  
"Come on! Let's move!" Leon yelled to Sora as they moved to the core of the heartless attack.  
  
"I'm coming!" Sora yelled as he slashed another heartless into nothing.  
  
"Ok..." Leon said as they moved side by side through the alleyways of Traverse Town.  
  
"Leon, where do we go now?" Sora asked as they stopped to take in there surroundings. They were in what at first look seemed like a sewer. The water moved along one side of the alley, and the hotel on the other wall, with a path going in-between them.  
  
"I'm mot sure, we can either go to the Third District or the First...What do you think?" Leon asked looking at Sora as he bowed his head and thought.  
  
"Well, if I remember right...than there's nothing except people and shops in the First District...Than I suppose that's where the heartless are headed, but we want to find the source...what to do..." Sora thought out loud which startled Leon a bit.  
  
'The boy thinks like a grown man...perhaps he can do this' Leon thought, than looked up to see a black shadow move toward the door all the way at the end of the alleyway.  
  
"Sora, look!" Leon shouted pointing to the shadow in the corner.  
  
"Huh, what is it?" Sora asked. Sora looked just in time to see the shadow run down the path. "Oh, I see it, let's go!"  
  
Leon and Sora ran down the alleyway to where the shadow had moved, as they rounded the corner, the sight they saw sent a chill down Sora's spine. Shadows...everywhere.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
"Usagi! Come on! Faster!" Donald yelled as they moved overtop the roofs of the many houses in the second district. Now, let's backtrack to how they got up there.  
  
*Ten Minutes Ago*  
  
"Ack!" Usagi yelled as something grabbed onto her skirt causing her to fall over. Usagi looked over to see yellow eyes staring back at her. The shadow heartless had, using its pointed incisors, grabbed on to her.  
  
"Donald! Goofy! Help!" She yelled as she tried to pull away from the shadow's grip.  
  
"Usagi!" Goofy yelled as he ran back. Goofy pulled out his shield and ran strait for the heartless. Usagi closed her eyes as Goofy got closer, and then fell over as a result of the heartless letting go. Goofy had hit the heartless strait in the head and kept going until he smashed it against the wall, completely obliterating any trace of the shadow's presence.  
  
"Ahuk, gee, guess I don't know my own strength" Goofy said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to face Usagi.  
  
"Thunder!" Donald's voice rang out. Usagi and Goofy looked to Donald who, just seconds ago had been up to his head in heartless. "Come on! Let's go before more show up!"  
  
But as soon as the words have left his mouth, black shadows began to, as it seemed, pop out of nowhere.  
  
"Um...Donald...I think, you shouldn't have said anything..."Usagi said as she began to slowly move backwards.  
  
"Ruuuuuuun!" Donald yelled as the moved back the way they came, but as they began running, the heartless moved as well, blocking there escape.  
  
"Um Donald? What now?" Goofy asked holding his shield up to protect himself.  
  
"Nowhere to go but..." Donald looked up.  
  
"No! I can't climb!" Goofy said, holding his hands up.  
  
"Well! This time you have to!" Donald said.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"No! I'm not climbing!" Goofy said folding his arms.  
  
"Yes! You are!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Guys..." Usagi was getting worried now.  
  
"No! I Will Not Do It!" Goofy yelled.  
  
"YES YOU WILL!" Donald yelled back.  
  
"GUYS!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" The both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Look..." Usagi pointed behind the arguing pair. They turned around to see millions of shadows surrounding them from now all sides except the building wall.  
  
"I think we need to go up now..."Goofy said.  
  
"Oh! Now you think this!" Donald said as the anime sweat drop comes.  
  
"Well, let's go! Usagi yelled as she began to climb up the drain pipe.  
  
"Wait for us!" They yelled as they climbed as well. And here they were, running from the heartless, with Donald stopping at times to shoot a fireball, or something that could hurt the things.  
  
"Hey hold up! Look here!" Usagi said pointing to a large hole in the side of a building that led up.  
  
"We can climb through this hole!" Goofy said as he ran head first though the hole and into the house.  
  
"Jeez, hates climbing on a normal basis but when he's chased by heartless suddenly he's a climbing master..." Donald muttered as he followed Usagi through the hole.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
"Um...Leon, this is bad right...?" Sora asked as he backed away from the heartless's glairing eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Sora, this is really bad..." Leon said as he held his sword protectively in front of himself, "Sora, when I say...I want u to run through the shadows while I keep them busy."  
  
"What!?" Sora asked surprised at what Leon had just said, "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Look I really don't want to explain it, I can't even explain it to myself, just go ok!" Leon yelled as he ran forward. He raised his blade and slammed it on a heartless slicing it in two and then moved onto the next one. "Sora! NOW! GO!"  
  
Sora moved as fast as his legs would take him, but he didn't run to the door.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Leon yelled as he saw Sora attack a heartless.  
  
"I'm-not-letting-you-do-this-alone!" Sora said in-between attacks as he moved from heartless to heartless. Sora began to get into it as he struck another heartless, ending its life. Sora moved over to the next heartless, and the next, and the next, fighting them off with a swing of his Keyblade. Leon was moving in a similar fashion, slashing at the heartless with no mercy as he moved to get through the Shadows to reach the door, moving as fast as he can.  
  
"Sora! Come on!" Leon yelled.  
  
"Right!" As Sora ran to the doorway that led to the Third District, a puff of smoke moved out in front of him and he was stopped from moving any farther by the five forms of the Soldier heartless he first saw in the hotel.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Sora yelled as he razed his Keyblade, ready to strike. But as his blade was to connect with the heartless, he was struck from behind by a clawed hand.  
  
"Rahhhh!" Sora screamed as he felt the hot claws scratch his flesh. Sora fell to his knees, holding himself up with his Keyblade.  
  
"Sora!" Leon yelled looking at the boy, as the soldier heartless crowded around him. Leon's mind began to flash as he thought of this attack, he remembered a raven haired woman...and her sad fate...Leon yelled again as he moved forward to attack the heartless, his mind full of the memory of his list sight of the...of his raven haired woman.  
  
"No, Not Again!" He yelled as he struck a heartless with a quick clean strike. The heartless stopped there assault on Sora and moved, in there dancing sort of way, over to Leon, leavening Sora beaten, bruised, and lying on the ground. The heartless all slashed and clawed at Leon as he moved from side to side slashing at the different heartless. As the heartless began to die down, Leon soon noticed something, no mater how many times he slashed the heartless, they came back...  
  
"Ah!" He yelled as he felt a claw cut into the skin of his arm, "God! These things just keep coming!" Leon kept slashing, but he could feel his arms getting tired from the constant swinging of his gunblade. At last it seemed to be the end for him as he swung once and a soldier heartless knocked the blade out of his hand and to his feet. Leon, being to tired to even cast a fire spell, fell to his knees and bowed his head as he awaited the feeling of the hot, steel claws...they never came. Leon looked up and saw...Sora! Sora stood there, holding the Keyblade, yet, there was something, different about him. Sora looked as though he was a completely different person, his eyes shown with, not his bright blue, but a dark grey, his usually bright face wore a grim look upon it, and the Keyblade had also changed. Though its figure was still the same, the coloring was different. Instead of the light silver blade, it was a deep grey, and the handle, no longer it's bright yellow, was as black as night itself.  
  
"Let my friend go..." Sora spoke in a voice that was too cold, to dark to be his own. Leon looked on as the heartless all moved to Sora, ready to strike, but it seemed, so was Sora. Sora razed his blade above his head; he and the blade began to glow.  
  
"What's...going on..." Leon whispered quietly to himself. Sora looked at the heartless and gave a small smirk, the heartless, sensing something to be amiss, backed away a bit.  
  
"Demon's.....Gate!" Sora yelled as he swung his blade down and created a great tear in the air. The heartless looked on as the slash grew bigger and opened wide. A great wind picked up that pulled all things in its path toward the hole of nothingness that hung in midair. The heartless were pulled up from the ground one by one, and were flung into the hole; each letting out something that sounded like a mix between a scream and nails on a chalkboard. Leon looked on, and saw the look of Sora's face, looking pleased to see the pain of the heartless.  
  
'How can Sora do this, he's far too cold, like I used to be, no...no this isn't Sora' Leon thought.  
  
"No, no this isn't Sora..." Leon said to himself, trying to convince himself of his own thought...he continued watching. The gate, after all the heartless had been absorbed in it, shut closed with a loud slam, silencing any heartless screams that could still be heard. Any trace that there had been a fight, and heartless at all, were gone. Sora then turned his head to look at Leon; another smirk came upon his face as his eyes drooped closed. His body went limp as the color of the Keyblade returned to normal. When Sora opened his eyes, they also had returned to there original color.  
  
"L-Leon...what, what happened..." Sora asked looking at Leon confused. Leon, to say the least, was shocked. How could Sora ask that, did he not know what he had just done.  
  
"Sora! You...You've got to be kidding me?!" Leon asked looking at Sora as if he were a different person, "Sora how can you not know what you just did?!"  
  
"Well...I-I really have no clue what you're talking about..." Sora said backing away from Leon a small bit. Leon looked into Sora's eyes and saw once again the innocence that Sora had held since the first time he had met Sora.  
  
"...Nothing Sora, forget it" Leon said as he picked up his gunblade and attaching it to his belt. 'Perhaps it's better if he doesn't know, who knows what will come of it...but I have a bad feeling'.  
  
"Let's go" Leon said as he walked to the door that led to the Third District, Sora moving quietly behind him.  
  
*Wohaha! I like writing this chapter, I kind of liked making Sora sound evil. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to tell you, I'm already almost done with the next one, so you may not have to wait long...depends on if I go on vacation of not, well, I'm done for now, over and out! TTFN!* 


	8. Chapter Seven

*Ok, finaly I'm back! Took me a while, but I have three stories up on this site now so...Well anyway, here ya go for all you patient people!*  
  
Chapter seven, Sora's Demon, and A Mother's Decision:  
  
Usagi, Donald, and Goofy had gotten through the hole and were sitting down on a balcony over looking the Third District, finally able to get some rest.  
  
"That was too close..." Usagi said as she fingered her new bow.  
  
"Yeah, but why are they after us?" Goofy asked looking at the two.  
  
"Goofy they're after everybody!" Donald yelled, and then covered his mouth to quiet himself.  
  
"Donald, be quiet!" Usagi and Goofy whispered hotly.  
  
"Sorry..." Donald whispered, looking to the ground.  
  
"They have to be here somewhere..." A voice said from down below. Usagi immediately perked up at the sound of the voice and quickly moved over to the side to see who it belonged to.  
  
"Usagi, you ok?" Goofy asked as Usagi moved. Usagi turned to Goofy and put her finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet.  
  
"Shhhh..." Usagi moved her head over the edge of the railing to see the Third District. This District was easily the smallest. With only two doorways out, one to the second, and one to the first, and one building, there was nothing here to truly look at. But besides that fact, the building and walls were truly breathtaking. With its many colors, and its medieval look, it was beautiful. The middle of the square was completely blank, nothing stood there except for a fountain that had two dogs eating spaghetti on it in the far corner. One balcony stood at the far corner, above the fountain, that was just another walkway to anyone else. Two figures stood underneath the balcony that Usagi and the others were on. There, just below them, stood both Sora and Leon.  
  
"I don't see anything Leon..." Sora said looking around.  
  
"Who's that Usagi?" Goofy asked. Both he and Donald had moved over to the wall to look down at the two men.  
  
"Sora..." Usagi whispered looking at him again. 'No! Usagi girl! We went over this! You can't fall for him, never ever ever!!!!! But...' Inside Usagi was fighting a losing battle while Donald and Goofy looked at her strangely.  
  
"Leon, I feel something..." Sora said looking around.  
  
"Yeah...me too..." Leon said looking around as well. At that point the ground began to shake and dust was being thrown in random directions. Usagi fell onto her backside from the shaking and Donald and Goofy fell on top of her. Sora looked around and saw the floor near the exits of the district shaking more violently then the rest of the district. Then, the floor itself rose in front of each exit from the square, creating a pillar that didn't allow anyone in or out.  
  
"Crap!" Leon yelled. Sora looked to Leon to see that he was looking up; Sora followed his gaze, and saw what he was looking at. Around them all, at the highest parts of the square, and on top or the risen floor, stood hundreds of soldier heartless...Leon and Sora were trapped.  
  
"Ah!" A voice yelled from the top. Sora looked to where the voice had come from, what he saw filled him with dread. Usagi was being held be a pair of soldier heartless, as she tried to escape there grasp. Suddenly a ball of fire hit one of the heartless, destroying it, and the other fell to the ground, but from what, Sora could not see.  
  
*Up with the others*  
  
Donald had hit the first heartless with a fire spell, and Goofy, still on the ground, knocked the other down with his shield.  
  
"Thanks guys" Usagi said as she stood up and pulled out her bow, "Ok, let's see if this really works". Usagi took hold of the string and began to pull it back, then in her hand, ready to be shot, an arrow of pure light formed as she aimed for the heartless that Goofy had knocked down. Usagi closed her eyes and let the arrow go; the arrow flew forward and missed the heartless by an inch. Goofy, seeing she missed ran at the heartless and smashed it with his shield.  
  
"Um...looks like I need practice...heh heh heh" She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Look!" Donald yelled pointing to the square. Inside, Leon was being overtaken by the heartless, and Sora was trying his best to fight them off of him.  
  
"We have to help them!" Usagi yelled, running to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"First we have to help us! It's the heartless guys!" Goofy said getting his shield ready again. The other heartless had found them, now there were three heartless.  
  
"Let's get em guys!" Donald yelled, pointing his staff at the heartless, wow, that didn't last long. An explosion knocked each of them off of the balcony, sending them flying through the air, and landing...right on top of Sora.  
  
"Ack!" Sora yelled as he was flattened by the three people.  
  
"Oh! Sora! I'm so sorry!" Usagi said getting off quickly. Donald and Goofy opened there eyes and saw the thing in Sora's hand.  
  
"The Key!" They yelled at the same time. Usagi, though, wasn't looking at them, but at Leon. To her, Leon looked different, not in his looks, just, when he fought. He fought with such force and skill, that it hardly seemed human. Leon slashed another heartless away from his body, as he took a step back. His blade began to glow a strange, red glow, a lot darker then the reddish orange that the Keyblade glowed. This red was darker, almost...blood red. Leon looked at all the heartless, his eyes burning. Leon raised his gunblade high, and shouted out in a strong voice.  
  
"Renzokuken!" Leon yelled as he ran to the heartless. Slash, slash, crash, bam, the sound of his gunblade hitting and firing over and over again could be heard throughout the Third District. Leon moved at lightning speed, like a blur to the human eye. After it was over though, he took a step back and jumped in the air. Glairing, he swung his sword behind him and swung his whole body around, making a full circle.  
  
"Fated Circle!" He yelled as a beam of energy came out of his blade in the form of a circle, hitting the heartless full on, making them disappear on contact. Leon landed to the ground with a thump. As he landed he fell to his left knee and began breathing heavily.  
  
"Leon!" Sora and Usagi yelled as they ran to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sora asked as he got down on one knee as he got beside Leon.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Leon said in-between breaths, "Just a little worn out."  
  
"What was that?" Usagi asked as Donald and Goofy came up behind them.  
  
"That's called my Limit...It comes to me when I'm in intense physical or mental pain" Leon said as he began to catch his breath.  
  
"Could we do that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Maybe, who knows?" Leon said, "But now's not the time for that, we have to get out of here." The word hardly left Leon's mouth as a loud clang was heard above them. Each member of the small group looked up, and above them, a giant purple armor type heartless loomed. Its arms and legs were hanging below and next to it, and its head was floating just above its shoulders. The main body had purple strips going from the top to the bottom, with one plain metal strip went down the middle with the mark that all heartless held upon it.  
  
"What...What the hell is that!" Sora yelled (An. I know, oh my god! Sora swore, but...well...)  
  
"Oh...my...God...Guard Armor!" Leon yelled as he quickly stood up, gunblade in hand.  
  
"What's Guard Armor!?" Donald asked.  
  
"It's what's been controlling the heartless here, if we can beat it, then..."  
  
"The Heartless will leave!" Usagi yelled catching on to what Leon was saying.  
  
"Exactly" Leon said as he stared up at the heartless.  
  
"You truly think it's that easy..." A voice spoke that made Usagi gasp. Above them to the left stood Mamoru, an evil grin on his face that would make even the Devil jealous.  
  
"Mamoru!? What are you doing here!?" Usagi asked which in turn gave her looks from each person around her.  
  
"Usagi...You know him?" Goofy asked looking back between Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"Sadly, yes...he used to be my...boyfriend" Usagi said the last part quietly, but everyone still heard it loud and clear, if not what she said, then the pain in her voice was good enough. Sora looked up to Mamoru, who still held his grin, and began to feel a feeling of pure hatred run through him. Sora looked to the ground; his body began to shake slightly and his grip on the Keyblade grew tighter.  
  
"Sora...are you alright?" Leon asked looking to the young man, worry in his eyes, and the vision of what Sora had done before still fresh in his mind. Sora again looked at Mamoru, his face grim and glairing.  
  
"Sora...what's wrong..."Usagi asked, fear in her voice. Sora then again, spoke in a cold voice that was again, not his own as the Keyblade once again changed.  
  
"Go after the heartless...The bastard is mine!" Sora yelled as he jumped a height that was humanly impossible, landing next to Mamoru.  
  
"What now...?" Donald asked. Usagi looked at Sora and Mamoru one last time, Sora looked over and there eyes met, giving Usagi a reassured feeling, and then turned to Donald.  
  
"You heard him, let's go!" Usagi yelled as she griped her bow tightly, and took of toward the Guard Armor. Donald and Goofy following. Leon looked up at Sora.  
  
"Good luck Sora...you'll need it" Leon whispered then took off in the direction that Usagi and the others ran.  
  
*Sora & Mamoru*  
  
"So the Child has a couple tricks" Mamoru said mockingly as Sora landed next to him.  
  
"Cut your crap" Sora said in his cold voice.  
  
"Oh, such a harsh tong" Mamoru again mocked him. Sora looked toward the group to see Usagi looking at him. Sora just stared at her until she looked away to tell the others something and run toward the Guard Armor. Mamoru noticed it as well.  
  
"What? What is she doing! Maleficent told me she would be safe!" Mamoru yelled looking at Usagi run to the giant heartless, his coldness once again growing soft as her saw that Usagi might get hurt.  
  
"I think you have to worry about yourself more then her right now" Sora said as he held out his Dark Keyblade. Sora began to walk over to Mamoru, who was now looking at him again.  
  
"You think so...fine, then come and make me worry" Mamoru said, regaining the way he was before as he moved over to Sora. Mamoru removed a sword from the sheath that hung on his belt. The sword hilt looked like that of a black dragon with its mouth open. Where the mouth was open, came the blade. It looked like a bluish green flame spurting out and curving out at the end. "Now...we begin" Mamoru said as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Yes...so we do" Sora said as well getting into his fighting stance. They both stood there, waiting for the other to move. Then in one quick movement, they were on each other, Sword meeting Keyblade.  
  
*Usagi & the others*  
  
The battle hadn't been going very well. Though Leon was a skilled fighter, and very powerful, he was still weak from the use of his limit, making him slower, and not able to attack much. But Donald and Goofy were proving themselves. Donald mostly stayed at a distance, but still fired random spells in the Guard Armor's direction, which proved to be effective. And Goofy, though only having a shield, still caused major damage if he truly tried. Yet...Usagi...  
  
"DAMN IT!" Usagi yelled as she missed for the thirteenth time in a row, "How come I can't get this right!"  
  
"Usagi! You have to aim!" Leon yelled as he dodged a blow from the hand of the Guard Armor.  
  
"I'm trying!" She yelled as she took hold of the bow, and pointed it at the armor again. She pulled back on the string, creating another arrow of light. As she began to try and aim she felt something...like a presence around her. Usagi could feel hands touching her own, as if someone was helping her.  
  
"Just trust your instincts Usa, you'll do fine, trust me" a voice in her head said, and right away Usagi remembered it. It was Rei; she was talking to her, and helping her. Usagi looked at the Guard Armor once again, this time she felt two eyes watching for her, she felt stronger...more confident then before. Usagi let herself feel Rei's help, let her body begin to fill with the spirit of the fire priestess. Usagi aimed at the heartless, and let loose the arrow...directly hitting the heartless in the chest. The heartless reared back in pain as the arrow struck it leaving it open for attack. Goofy, seeing the opening, called over to Donald, who had resorted to physical attacks due to his lack of magic power.  
  
"Donald, get Leon, we need to attack now! While it's preoccupied with the arrow!" Goofy yelled as Donald nodded, as he ran to Leon. Though it may not seem like it, Goofy was skilled at finding weaknesses. Hey, he didn't get to be Captain of the Royal Guard for nothing you know. Goofy held onto his shield and ran towards the Guard Armor. He and his shield began to glow a radiant green light. Goofy jumped high into the air and put his shield above his head, as if to do a dive. As his body came toward the Guard Armor, the light began to grow.  
  
"Shield...Rocket!" Goofy yelled as the shield hit the Guard Armor. Donald looked at Goofy amazed...Goofy had just used his limit. Goofy landed behind the Guard Armor and turned around to look up at it. The Guard Armor had taken the abuse; though it was split into its many pieces lying on the ground. At first they had thought they won, but, one of the Guard Armor's hands began to move.  
  
"Crap!" Leon yelled as he moved over to Goofy.  
  
"Looks like we got a while to go..." Goofy said as the Guard Armor began to put it's self back together.  
  
"Where's Usagi?!" Donald asked as he looked around, and then spotted something golden on the ground about a yard in front of him. Usagi lay on the ground in front of him, unconscious and a small block of metal lay beside her. A piece of metal must have hit her after Goofy completed his Limit.  
  
"Usagi!" Goofy and Donald yelled at the same time. Leon saw what they were looking at and silently cursed.  
  
"Listen you two, I want you to hold off the Guard Armor for a while, and I'll get Usagi out of here, alright?" Leon quickly explained, for there wasn't much time.  
  
"Right" They said at the same time again, and looked to the Guard Armor, fire in there eyes for what it had done to there new friend. Leon ran over to Usagi and, noticing the cut on her forehead was bleeding badly, used his jacket to clean it up.  
  
"Drink it" Leon said as he tried to make the unconscious girl drink one of his potions. After it was somehow taken in, Leon then picked Usagi up in his arms and ran to the far corner of the third district.  
  
"You should wake up soon..." Leon began to move, but heard a noise above him. He looked up and saw Sora and Mamoru in heated battle above the square.  
  
*Sora & Mamoru*  
  
Clash, the two blades met in rapid succession as they ran, jumped, and swerved around the balconies and pillars of the third district. Sora stopped on a pillar just across from Mamoru. Sora was loosing breath quickly, and getting weaker, while Mamoru seemed unaffected by the continuous fighting.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, it was just getting interesting" Mamoru taunted with his evil grin once again on his face.  
  
"Come-Come and get it!" Sora said in-between breaths; his dark voice seemed to be shifting back to his normal voice. Sora jumped over to Mamoru, his Keyblade ready for the kill. Mamoru just shifted to the side and held his blade up to stop Sora's swing.  
  
"Pathetic..." Mamoru murmured as Sora fell to the ground. Sora looked up at Mamoru with glairing eyes, but the ware of the battle has finally taken its toil. Sora's eyes closed and his body once again went limp on the ground, letting him fall into peaceful slumber. Mamoru smiled and held his blade up high, as he prepared to end the boy's life. He swung the blade............  
  
The sword was stopped three inches above the boy by an unseen force as Mamoru tried as hard as he could to push his blade forward to finish what he started.  
  
"What are you planning to do, once this is over" A sweet voice said behind him. Mamoru stopped and turned around to face a woman in a beautiful dress. Her hair like Usagi's except in two hearts instead of two buns on the side of her head.  
  
"Selenity...So you are protecting the boy..." He said as he held his blade protectively.  
  
"Yes...now if you don't mind, I want you to leave, I'm sure my daughter does not wish to see you." She said simply. Mamoru chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"You have it wrong Selenity, Usagi will love me again, I will see to that" Mamoru said, his grin again coming to his face.  
  
"Hm, well then, tell me Mamoru, why do you think I let everything that happened, happen...yes that's right Mamoru, I knew it was going to happen, do you call me a fool, well don't" Selenity said as looked as Mamoru's face grew from the grin he wore, to a face of horror, what was she talking about...how could she..."You see Mamoru, I knew for a while, but I never stopped it, why...so that things could play to the way they're supposed to. Yes, you were always meant to do what you've done, and now that it's happened, she can be happy, and find what she's wanted far more than anything else, even if she didn't know it"  
  
"And that would be..." Mamoru said cautiously. Selenity just smiled and pointed to something behind Mamoru. Mamoru turned around and saw that she was pointing at...Sora.  
  
*Donald and Goofy*  
  
Donald had just about given up on this battle. Even with his replenished magic, he and Goofy were in no way going to be able to win. He looked over to his companion and saw Goofy was as tired as he was. Goofy struck it again with his shield causing it to fall to the ground in its many pieces again. Donald ran over to him, to speak before the Heartless returned for another round.  
  
"What do we do Goofy...?" He asked. He was willing to take any idea, any at all.  
  
"Gee...I don't know, I don't think we can do this..." Goofy said worry clear in his voice. The Guard Armor was now fully put back together, its face or what ever it was, looked at the two and began to walk over to them.  
  
"Uh oh..." Donald said, now shaking. The Guard Armor was just about on top of them, until a shiny arrow of light flew into its back. They both looked over to there left, and saw Leon running to them, gunblade drawn, and Usagi behind him, preparing another arrow.  
  
"Geez, you guys are worthless with out me" Leon said jokingly and he got to them. Donald and Goofy finally realized that they had the chance to win now, and they looked at the Guard Armor. Goofy and Leon ran forward, shield and gunblade drawn and ready to attack. Donald chanted a fire spell, which sped toward the Guard Armor at full speed. Leon took a slash at its right arm, and, because it was already weak, completely ripped it in two, rending it useless. Goofy was working on tangling the feet up, so that they wouldn't cause too much trouble. Each person gave there all, even Usagi who now seemed to be able to aim, for some unknown reason (but we know what it is!). Finally, after many of each warrior's attacks, it seemed that the Guard Armor was weakening.  
  
"We're doing it!" Goofy said happily after he destroyed the other of the Guard Armor's arms.  
  
"Just keep going!" Leon yelled as he took more strikes at the main body. With each blow it seemed that the Guard Armor was beginning to give in as it had almost stopped attacking completely. Usagi began to once again pull back on the bow, to strike again, but as she let go she realized something shocking...she wasn't making anymore arrows.  
  
"Why isn't it working?!" She yelled frustrated. Leon looked over and saw what she meant.  
  
"Usagi, get back!" He yelled over to her, "You can't do anything more! Get as far away as you can!" Usagi did as she was told and ran to the far corner of the square. As she got there she looked up and thought to herself, 'Sora...where are you...?'  
  
"I end this now!" She heard Leon yell. Usagi looked over to see Leon running up to the Guard Armor, and slashed the body full force. In what seemed like an instant, the body of the commander heartless began to shine a bright light. Each person, animal or not, looked at it in aw as it vaporized into nothing, and a shining ruby red heart flew out of it. Each warrior seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as they saw the beast fall dead. Usagi ran to them as the all congregated in the center of the square.  
  
"Leon! You did it!" Usagi yelled as she jumped on him, giving him a hug. Leon just chuckled as patted her on the back. As Usagi got down, she ran over and hugged Donald and Goofy too. Leon was smiling brightly as he saw the happy girl, but suddenly came to a realization as he looked around...  
  
"Where's Sora?" Leon asked looking around.  
  
*Back to Sora & Mamoru*  
  
Mamoru glared at Selenity. 'How dare she...' he thought, 'How dare she make this happen...'  
  
"You will pay..." he said quietly.  
  
"What, I did not hear you Mamoru, please repeat yourself" She said with a small hint of giddiness to her voice. Mamoru looked to the ground, his sword held tightly in his hand. His body began to shake with the rage he felt as he looked to the woman, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"GRAHHH! YOU WILL PAY!!!!" Mamoru yelled as loud as his lungs would let him go. Mamoru began to not run, but fly over to Selenity, his sword held high, ready for the strike. Mamoru's blade swung, but it never hit. As if she were a ghost, the blade passed right through her. Mamoru, now truly frustrated, stormed off into the air screaming.  
  
"YOU'LL SEE! NO MATER WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! SHE WILL BE MINE! I SWEAR IT! SHE WILL ME MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru yelled as he took off into the sky, leaving a smiling Selenity and a confused Usagi down below. After Mamoru's body disappeared from view, Selenity moved over a picked up the young boy's body. As she picked him up, the column she was standing on began to move back down to its original place in the ground. As Selenity looked to the group, her smile grew in size as she began to walk over to them. Usagi saw her, and stared, speechless.  
  
"Who...are you?" Goofy asked quietly. Selenity just looked to him, still smiling, and continued to walk over to Leon.  
  
"Take him" She said simply. Leon, too dumbfounded to talk, just did as he was told, and took Sora from her. Selenity, now with no Sora in her arms, walk over to Usagi and bent over to whisper in her ear. As she finished, Usagi just looked at her. Selenity stood and began to walk away. She turned quickly, to look at each of them, and her body began to disappear. She smiled once more at Sora, and then Usagi, and then she was gone.  
  
"...Well, that was interesting" Donald said as he stared at the place where Selenity was standing. Usagi just keep quiet, and looked to the ground. What her mother had said to her still running through her ears.  
  
'Never Let Him Out Of Your Sight Again'  
  
*GEEZ! I'm SOOOOOO sorry everyone! I started to write it, but I just.stopped, I don't know why! But I just started it again and it's my longest one yet! So anyway, I hope u enjoyed it! TTFN!* 


	9. Chapter Eight

*Alright, my next chapter, so...here we go, yeah I have nothing to say today...yeah...PS, I made a new world for this story, just to add a bit of flare, yeah I know, it may be a bit longer, but I think it should work...hopefully*  
  
Chapter nine: A Wonderful Night  
  
A dark chamber, its cold walls chilling to look at, as the mist from the floor rose to the ceiling. In the middle of the room, a group of people stood around a large round table, on it, in a 3D form, were Sora, still knocked out and still laying in Leon's arms, after Selenity had put him there, Donald, Goofy, and Usagi, who was still looking dazed and confused about what her mother said. The first person spoke up, his black robe with a grey trim was flying around his body, on it was a small skull keeping it closed around his body, and his blue hair...no, the blue fire on his head sprouted wildly.  
  
"I can't believe those little pucks actually beat the heartless!" He said a voice that echoed a small bit, but was deep with a bit of laughter to it.  
  
"And that boy...what's with the sudden change of character?" Another man said. This man wore black and gold armor, with a red, torn cape extending to the floor. He looked at the blue man with his fire red eyes, as he crossed his arms. His skin was a deep brown, almost black, and his hair was as dark red as the sun on an unclouded evening. "It seems as if there are two people inside of him..."  
  
"Hardly, you don't seem to understand, the boy's power can not be his own" A man said. This man was very tall, or, so his large hat made him look. The hat he wore looked that that of a hat that a pope would ware, which was red and black. His Arabian robes were also the same color as his hat, and they had a look of royalty to them. On his face he had brown eyes that seemed to be at the brink of yellow, and also a beard that seemed to look like a cork screw. In his hand he held a golden staff that was as tall as he was, and held the head of a cobra on it.  
  
"And I don't like it; they all seem to have tremendous strength to them, even that girl..." The blue man said again.  
  
"That girl has the most power of them all" A voice filled the air. There, at the other end of the table stood Mamoru, his arms crossed and his cold eyes staring at each of the people around the table.  
  
"Oh yeah, you would know the most huh, see'en how she was you're girlfriend, hah-hah!" A large figure stated as he began to laugh at Mamoru. He was covered in a sheet, which was sown together at the sides, creating a sort of...body. He had no hands, or feet...or hair. It was just the sheet, with the black eyes and mouth cut in it, which, surprisingly, moved when he talked or blinked.  
  
"Quiet you!" Mamoru shouted, not wanting to touch that dirty subject.  
  
"Oh I'm soooo, scared!" The monster said sarcastically.  
  
"Why! You little son of a-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" A sharp voice yelled out through the darkness. Maleficent walked forward into the light so that she could be seen. "We have enough to worry about without you two fighting" She said again sharply.  
  
"But, my queen I was only-!" Mamoru started  
  
"Silence! You have no right no talk to me now, you failed me, now shut you're mouth!" She said glairing at him. Mamoru began to speak, but quietly turned away and looked to the ground.  
  
"Now then, what about the boy, and his friends" Maleficent said. Each member looked at each other, wondering as well.  
  
"Why not just turn them into heartless; they may prove more useful that way, ha-ha!" A woman said. Her white hair was slick and strait back, and her skin was almost a deep purple, almost grey. Her dress was a dark black that hugged her large body, but where the dress was to end, it turned into eight tentacles, like that of an octopus.  
  
"No, it's not possible, there hearts are too pure" The fire man said.  
  
"No, the heartless can take over any heart, even one as pure as the Keyblade Master's" Maleficent said. Mamoru looked at the evil witch with a saddened eye, then, quickly, looked around again, this time seeming confused, then again with anger. His eyes had returned to there original blue. (I think there blue, but I'm not sure tell me if I'm wrong)  
  
"Boy what's wrong with you" The Monster sheet said looking at him. All members of the people at the table looked to him, wondering what was going on. The man with red hair moved over to the boy, but as he got near he was pushed aside.  
  
"Get away from me!" Mamoru said as he drew his sword. He rushed forward and held it high, heading towards Maleficent, as if to attack her. Mamoru let out a battle cry as he swung his sword, but was easily stopped by Maleficent's staff. As they clashed, Mamoru was thrown back and landed on the ground, sliding on his back.  
  
"What the hell" The man with red hair said surprised.  
  
"I've lost my control...wait a moment" Maleficent said as she walked toward the downed man. Mamoru looked at her, pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You won't take me again you evil bitch!" He said as he tried to stand, but fell again.  
  
"You're more stubborn then you were in the Silver Millennium, but no matter, I'll take you this time for good" She said as her staff began to glow an eerie green light. Mamoru tried to look away. Yet it was of no use, as he found himself looking at it again, and felt his mind becoming warped, his thoughts changing, and the light in his eyes died, and he was again under Maleficent's control.  
  
"This time you won't break out of it" She said as she moved back to the table. Mamoru, his eyes dark again, followed and stood next to his queen.  
  
"Is the bilge rat better now, or will me hook haft to have a holiday" Another man said, his hat looking like that of an English man's, with a ridiculously large feather in it. His clothes looked expensive, and a clean red, with a white tassel in his shirt (I think they call it that). In his right hand he held a long, thin sword, and instead of a left hand, he had a silver hook. His black hair was long, and a small bit curly and he had a mustache that curled at the ends.  
  
"No, he should be fine now..." She said as they all looked to Mamoru, who still held the blank look.  
  
"Alright, now what?" Leon asked as the all stood in the hotel in the second district. Usagi stood next to Donald, who was being nursed by Aerith, and Yuffie was trying to help patch up Goofy, and quite loudly I might add  
  
"Owwy!" Goofy yelled as Yuffie touched a potion to his opened skin.  
  
"Oops, sorry Goofy" Yuffie said sheepishly as she grinned, and began once again on her work.  
  
"Well, back to Leon's question, I suppose we should wait for Sora to awaken" Aerith said, not looking up from her work. Usagi's eyes moved to the boy at the mention of his name, he was lying on the bed. Eyes closed, and face again calm. The Keyblade gone, away in his body, waiting to be needed.  
  
"What do you think he did...?" Usagi asked. Everyone looked to her, wondering what she meant. "Well, I mean why do you think he did what he did...what made him change like that...?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Usagi, I don't know, I don't even think he knows" Leon said. "This isn't the first time he's done in..."  
  
"You mean he did it before!" Donald asked, startling Aerith knocking her over. "Oops, sorry" He said as he looked to Aerith.  
  
"Its fine...ha-ha" Aerith said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, anyway, we need to wait for him" As if on cue Sora began to stir and he sat up and looked around.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Sora asked as he looked around. Leon looked at him again with a face of shock, as did the rest of the room, "What's that matter, guys? You look like something big happened".  
  
"Sora, don't you remember anything?" Yuffie asked. Sora looked at her, and then thought for a while.  
  
"I remember seeing a guy, um, I think his name was Mamoru...but that's all I remember!" Sora said in a lighthearted manner. Everyone fell over anime stile.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's alright as long as you're ok" Aerith said as she smiled warmly at him. Sora still looked confused, but let the words shake off him as he stood up.  
  
"So, when's dinner?"  
  
By now everyone had fallen asleep, everyone, that it, except Usagi. Her mother's words still echoed in her mind as she sat on her bed of the Red Room, a long white night shirt on that she had barrowed from Aerith. She stood up and walked toward the door that led outside to the balcony, being careful not to step on the sleeping Yuffie who had decided to rest on the floor. As she opened the door the cold night air hit her bare legs, making her shiver. She walked to the railing and laid her palms on it, and looked to the full moon that hung in the sky.  
  
"*Sigh* Why are you doing this to me Mother?" She asked, hoping for an answer, just as she expected, none came. She sighed again and looked down at the street and laid her head on her arms. She slowly turned her head to the right and inwardly gasped. On the balcony that was just outside the Green Room, stood Sora. Sora just looked as though he was in a trance, and it didn't look like he noticed she was there. Usagi slowly stood up and was making her way to the door, when she heard Sora speak, it wasn't to her, but he was speaking.  
  
"I don't understand...Where could they be?" He asked. Usagi stopped to listen to him. "I mean, I just want to know what happened to them..." Sora looked up at the stars and sighed. "Riku...Kairi...if you're out there, I'll find you!" He yelled to the sky. Usagi looked at him, just looked at him, said nothing, did nothing, and just stared.  
  
"You...You'll find them, you know" She said across the balconies. Sora jumped and turned to see her. A small smile grew on his face, hardly visible.  
  
"Thanks, when did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"Just a couple of minutes ago" She said, as she leaned on the railing that was right next to his balcony. "Why are you out here couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, kept thinking about today" He said as he walked over so he could see her better, the stood there, just leaning on the rails.  
  
"Well, I can understand" She said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, but...I guess I'm just worried" He said as his small smile faded.  
  
"I know, but if your friend Riku is as strong as you say he is. Then you shouldn't have to worry about them, you know?" she said trying to cheer him up  
  
"Yeah, you're right" He said smiling.  
  
"Good you're smiling" She said with a small giggle.  
  
"You like it when I smile?" He said in an almost flirtatious way.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I, it's such a cute smile" She said with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, maybe it just the way you see things" He said as he laughed himself.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She said pretending to be angry, but in the end they were laughing.  
  
"You're a very good person Sora" Usagi said after there laughter died down.  
  
"You are too Usagi, you are too" He said with a smile. Usagi smiled at what he said and just looked at him. Sora just looked in her eyes, his mind was filling with thoughts, thoughts he almost couldn't believe were entering his mind. They weren't bad thoughts, and not that he minded them, they just, startled him. Usagi found herself thinking things along a similar line, and they startled her too. Sora took a couple of steps back, and Usagi thought he was going to go inside. Sora then startled them both, Sora began running to the edge of the balcony, and when he came to it, he jumped and landed on the other balcony standing right next to Usagi.  
  
"Hi" He said with his big smile, which made Usagi giggle. Usagi felt something building up again, and this time she couldn't stop it from coming. Sora and Usagi just stood there for a while, gazing into each others eyes, until Sora moved away. Usagi looked at him strangely as he walked over to the railing.  
  
"I'm, leaving tomorrow Usagi" Sora said sadly. Usagi looked at his back for a minute, then walked over to him, and just stood next to him, looking at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Well, according to Donald and Goofy, I need to go with them and help them find there missing King, and also do something wit this key." As he said this the Keyblade formed in his hand, and then disappeared again. "I might be gone for a long time".  
  
"Alright then, when do we leave?" Usagi asked startling Sora.  
  
"What, you can't come with me!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yes I can, and I will, for you see I was told to" She said with a smile. Sora stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"I was told to follow the Keyblade Master, so that's what I'm gonna do!" She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Sora just looked at her, and then smiled.  
  
"Even if I tell you no, you'll go anyway huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" Usagi said with a smile.  
  
"Fine Usagi, you can come, but I don't think Donald and Goofy will like it very much" Sora said.  
  
"Goofy won't mind, but I'm not sure about Donald, he's kind of a hot duck, ha-ha" Usagi said, trying to laugh, "Yeah that was kinda stupid".  
  
"Yeah, but that's ok" Sora said as he patted Usagi's shoulder. Sora and Usagi just stood there for a while, looking at the stars.  
  
"You know, a lot of our conversations happen out here huh?" Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too" Sora said as he turned to her. Usagi looked over to Sora.  
  
"Maybe...something else can come from this too..." Usagi said as Sora walked closer to her. Sora, being about a half a head taller then her just looked down at her, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"...Let me show you" Usagi slowly closed her eyes and...  
  
"Usagi, Sora?" A voice called. They both turned quickly away from each other and turned to the voice, who hadn't noticed anything. Goofy stood there looking half asleep.  
  
"Hey guy's mornin" Goofy said quickly, "It almost is time for us to go Sora, if we wanna get to another world by the time the sun comes up". Goofy walked inside and closed the door behind him. Sora and Usagi looked at each other then laughed.  
  
"Ok Usagi, now what were you gonna show me?" Sora asked as he smiled. Usagi was about to say something, but the courage that she had mustered up earlier had faded, and she held her tongue.  
  
"Nothing Sora, it's nothing" Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Oh...ok if you're sure, I'm going inside to get ready, you coming in too?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll be in soon, don't worry" Usagi said smiling.  
  
"Alright, see you soon" Sora then turned and walked inside. Usagi sighed and looked at the moon that was beginning to fade. She spoke softly:  
  
"Mother, guide me as I follow him...and let me be able to tell him soon..."  
  
Usagi moved from the railing and walked to the door, she then whispered before she opened it, "What a wonderful night..."  
  
*Ok, next chapter, and I wanna know if you people can guess what world I added in, well have fun and review!* 


	10. Chapter Nine

sorry for the long wait, I've been real busy, but I'm hoping that this one will be as good as the others, anyway, here we go!  
  
Chapter 10: The Reaper of Cards; the Flaming Amarant  
  
Usagi sat in the far back of a large ship. Around her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were controlling the ship. Sora, though new to flying, seemed to get the hang of it after a while, with a lot of help from Donald. The ship, Excalibur, as Sora named it, was fairly large, and seemed to be constructed of what seemed to be many gooey blocks, that came in many different shapes and colors, which reminded Usagi of building blocks. Gummis, Goofy had called them. She sat watching the back of Sora's head as it moved back and forth among the controls watching what he was doing, making sure he didn't for some reason of another make the ship blow up or something. The interior of the ship was large and spacious. With a set of stairs that led to a bunking room, a kitchen, and a small sort of living room.  
  
Leon had helped them repair it after it had been damaged in Donald and Goofy's landing. After, Leon took them to see a man named Cid. Cid was bit old, being forty-five, but acted with the pep of a seventeen year old. His blond hair was graying, and in his mouth he held a piece of straw. On his head he wore a pair on pilot goggles. His clothing was a plain white T- shirt, with red stripes along the bottom of his sleeves, and a pair of brown kaki pants. He amused Usagi, and, after a bit of haggling from Sora, sold them a few items. Goofy was given a ring that seemed to be made of fire, Donald was given a chain to wear around his neck, and Usagi was given a ring that looked as cold as ice, but was as warm as a summer's day. It reminded Usagi of her time she spent with Sora on the balcony only hours before, Usagi smiled...  
  
"Usagi!" Donald yelled, snapping her out of her lovely memory.  
  
"Yes? Sorry, what's up?" Usagi said a little to upset. 'I was having a good time too...'  
  
"Just wanted to warn you, I'm seeing some enemy ships on the radar, you might wanna hold on."  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll get some potions ready, just in case" Using the money that Leon and the others had given them, they bought a couple things they thought they would need. Goofy, seeing his shield was rather beat up after the battle with Guard Armor, took the liberty of buying a new shield. Strapped to his back was now a large blue shield, looking like a normal eighteenth century shield. Gold strips with small bumps went across the shield horizontally and around the rim. Donald as well got something new. Next to him, in a scabbard on his belt, was a staff that was thin, with a green handle, and a yellow star on the top. Usagi also thought that it was time for a change of clothing, and kind of copied Yuffie when she did changed her clothes. Now she wore a blue tank top, with a white T-shirt underneath. On her right arm she had a grey bracer that came up to her elbow. She had on dark brown shorts that came to the top of her knees. She wore boots that were made for travel, and white socks that came to her mid shin. Her hair was tied in a loose pony tail that fell to her mid back, and was tied together with a green ribbon. Slung across her back was her bow.  
  
"Um, guys, I just thought of something" Sora said.  
  
"What's that?" Goofy asked  
  
"Um...Who controls the gun...?"  
  
"I do" Donald said as he continued his typing.  
  
"Oh...ok, good" Sora seemed relieved.  
  
"You just control the lasers"  
  
"Oh that's goo-WHAT!?"  
  
"Well I can't I'm working the shields" Goofy said.  
  
"And if I'm controlling the guns, I can't control the lasers too" Donald said calmly.  
  
"But I can't steer and control the lasers too!"  
  
"I could do it" Usagi said. All three of them looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" Goofy said "Ahuk, I mean, it won't be something like muddling"  
  
"Meddling!" Donald corrected, "And no, you can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Cause you see-" Donald was cut off as a blast caused the ship to rock back and forth.  
  
"Gwah, what was that!?" Donald asked after getting up.  
  
"We're under attack!" Goofy yelled.  
  
"What do we do?" Sora asked looking to Donald.  
  
"Get the controls! Goofy, prepare the shields! Usagi...!" Donald hesitated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...go gain control of the lasers, but be careful!" Donald then left to do his own work at his station. Usagi ran to the seat that was next to Goofy's, and took a look at the controls. Surprisingly, they looked like the controls she would use to play Sailor V. Usagi quickly looked again and placed her hand on the joystick just as another shock shook the ship. She composed herself and looked at the screen in front of her. Three enemy ships were on the screen. One was a small yellow and red ship, labeled a Sally, the other two were a bluish purple, labeled as Shiva.  
  
"We have three on the scope!" Usagi said.  
  
"I've got it!" Donald yelled as he began to fire the shots in rapid succession. The lasers sped into the night, as it sped past it hit one of then Shivas, sending it hurdling into the night. Usagi looked in her scope as the blue targeting bracket went back and forth trying to lock onto one of the ships. It suddenly turned red as the other Shiva flew by. Usagi, shocked, fired the lasers, and watched as two green and red lights flew from the bottom of the ship just missing the Shiva ship, only to be hit some time later by another shot from the guns.  
  
"Sorry, I missed" Usagi said.  
  
"It's fine, just don't miss again!" Donald yelled not looking up from his scope.  
  
"Heads up!" Sora's voice suddenly rang. The ship suddenly gave a huge lurch, and it shook with great intensity.  
  
"Yeah hoo ho ho hoie!" Goofy fell from his post and rolled into Donald's seat, "Ahuk...they got threw the shields..."  
  
"Alright, Usagi, he's on your side, see if u can hit him! I'll get us out of here as fast as I can!" Sora's hands worked fast over the controls as he flew the ship out of harms way. Usagi looked harshly around on her scope. She saw it flying around near the wing. Quickly she pressed the button, letting loose the swirling colors again. It hit its target directly, without so much as any difficulty. After the initial threat was gone, each member relaxed visually.  
  
"What a carnie ride eh fellas!" Goofy's voice yelled easing the heavy air around them. After a few more hours of flying, Sora noticed something on his screen.  
  
"Guys, what's this?" On the screen there was what seemed to be a whole other planet. You could visibly see a large castle that seemed to be made of cards, and a large forest that covered half the planet.  
  
"Our next destination..." Donald said, on the screen, one word was in the corner acting as a label, Wonderland.  
  
Unknown as of yet  
  
"I'm working as best I can you witch, don't expect this to be easy" A man was standing in the middle of a large forest. He seemed to know that Maleficent was behind him, for he spoke before she had made her presence known. He wore a black cloak that covered most of his body, it weaved around his body as the wind blew, removing his hood fore a few seconds. He was tall, and his build was strong, which was evident, even through his cloak. His hair was long and a deep red, and covered his eyes. On his pail chin there was a goatee, and he wore a small gold earring in his left ear. He quickly pulled his hood up again, showing his deadly red steel claw on his right hand.  
  
"You are the best at your trade; I didn't think you would need so much time" Her cold voice said.  
  
"Well, it will. And for your information, I don't like what I do, but I need money"  
  
"I don't care about your tales, have you seen them?!"  
  
"Not yet, but I can feel it getting closer"  
  
"Then hurry up and take care of it!" with that she was gone. The man visibly sighed and looked to the stars.  
  
"You better be out there, cause if your not I'm not gonna save your ass again..." With a quick movement, he was soon gone.  
  
Rabbit Hole  
  
They were floating, that was fairly easy to tell, and each of them was falling slowly down a large hole. How they got there Usagi couldn't tell you, but there they were. She looked to the others and laughed. Donald looked like he was having trouble staying upright, while Sora and Goofy were "swim racing" around the hole. She looked up and at the walls. They seemed to be covered with paintings of furniture and other assorted objects. Usagi looked at them and could have sworn that they were real. She looked below and saw the ground finally coming up. As her feet touched the ground, she almost lost her balance and stumbled, but quickly regained her composure. Sora and Donald landed easily, but Goofy, cause he wasn't paying attention, fell face first on the ground, causing a chuckle from the others. Suddenly a voice came from a small white rabbit in a fancy red coat as he ran by.  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, oh goodness, I'm here, I should be there!" he said in almost a chant as he ran.  
  
"Who was...?" Sora started, but stopped after Donald said it didn't mater. The walked down the hall seeing more paintings and a large door at the end of the short hallway. As they neared it, it opened all on its own, showing another, smaller door, again an again it did the same till a door the size of Usagi opened. They walled through to see a strange room. The walls were painted pink, and as they looked around, they saw the rabbit again, even smaller, then before...a lot smaller.  
  
"How'd he do that?" Donald asked as he walked to the small door the rabbit had walked through.  
  
"How do we get in...?It's too small" Sora asked.  
  
"No, you're simply too big" a voice coming from the door said. Shocked, they looked down to see the door knob yawn. "What's with yawn all the racket, can't a doorknob get any sleep around here?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, we just, want to know how to get through" Usagi said.  
  
"Why not try the bottle?" they looked behind them at the sound of something popping. Suddenly there was a round table with a single chair; on the table were two bottles, one that said on the label, 'Up', and the other had on it 'Down'.  
  
"Ok...who wants to go first?" Sora said.  
  
"Oh! Let me try! Goofy grabbed the bottle and drank it in one gulp. As he placed it down, hit body began to tingle. Suddenly there was a flash, and Goofy was gone.  
  
"Goofy, where are you!?" Donald asked.  
  
"Down here" a squeaky voice said. They looked at the table and saw a much smaller Goofy standing there. "Ahuk, you guys all grew!"  
  
"No Goofy...you shrunk"  
  
"Oh, well that's a little goofy" he said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Goofy, why don't you try to get trough the door, and then you can tell us what you see, alright?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, ok!" So Donald, very carefully, picked up Goofy wad set him in front of the talking door. Each member of the group bent down in front of the door in order to talk to it easier.  
  
"Excuse me, can you let me through?" Goofy said to the door. There was a loud snore, but the door made no move to open.  
  
"HEY! Let him through!" Donald yelled, but still no movement.  
  
"Please?" Usagi asked nicely.  
  
The doorknob opened one eye and said annoyed "What?!"  
  
"Can you let Goofy through?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No! Why not?!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Because, the Queen will yell at me"  
  
"Well, we really need to get inside" Sora said.  
  
"There's another way in, yawn try the bed, now leave me be" with that the doorknob went back to sleep. Sora, confused, got up and walked to the bed, being careful about Goofy. He bent down and examined it, underneath, under the sheets, everything. When he looked underneath again, he saw something.  
  
"Hey, there's a hole in the wall!" Sora then began trying to push the bed out of the way, but when he slightly began to push, it suddenly retraced into the wall, becoming just another painting on the wall. The hole was the same size as the talking door, and in seemed to lead into a garden of some sorts.  
  
"Let's go drink that stuff, and then let's go see where that door leads" Usagi said as she walked to the table.  
  
After drinking, falling, crying and yelling, each member made it through the door. As they slowly walked through the door, they could hear voices yelling back and forth. In the middle of a clearing of the white rose garden. There was what seemed to be a trial going on. There were cards, Hearts and Spades, acting as guards, the Hearts holding spears, and the Spades holding axes. In the middle of the clearing was a platform, standing there, facing the judge, was a young girl. It was easy to tell she had no idea what was going on. Her blond hair was long and held with a black hair band. She wore a light blue summer dress with a while apron around her waist. She looked like she was about, 12, 13, none of them could tell. She was staring forward, fear in her blue eyes. In front of her was an even larger platform, and on it sat a large woman with black hair held in a bun by the gold crown she wore, the Queen, they presumed. She wore royal clothing that was mostly red and a large cape that was a deep red. Just then, the white rabbit they had seen earlier ran by with a trumpet. With a great breath, he blew a string of notes, after he had finished, he yelled.  
  
"CORT IS NOW IN SESION! Her majesty, the Queen of hearts presiding!" The young girl looked up shocked and said "I'm, on trial...but why?!"  
  
"Silence!" The Queen yelled, "This is the case of the State vs. Alice, you have been charged and found guilty of all that you have been accused of, and the reason is...BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!" Her voice shook the ground beneath their feet. Sora looked appalled.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Sora said.  
  
"We can't, we're not from here, so that would be muddling-"  
  
"Meddling!" Donald corrected.  
  
"Right, and that's wrong" Goofy finished. Usagi looked at Sora and Sora looked at Usagi.  
  
"Now, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked the girl known as Alice.  
  
"Yes" she spoke in a quiet, sweet voice, "I have done absolutely nothing wrong, and just because you're Queen doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean! And further more-"  
  
"Silence!" The Queen yelled causing a gush of wind to flow from her, "How dare you say those things to me! I'm Queen so what I say goes! And now, for your sentence, for the attempted capture of my heart..."  
  
"Heart...!" Each warrior said as they looked at each other.  
  
"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"  
  
"Stop!" Sora yelled as he led the group of four into the clearing. Alice looked at her saviors surprised.  
  
"What?! Who are you?!"  
  
"We know who attacked you, and it wasn't this girl"  
  
"Yeah, it was the Heartl-" Goofy began but was stopped by Usagi and Donald's hands coving his mouth.  
  
"Anyway, it wasn't Alice"  
  
"Have you any proof?" the Queen asked casually.  
  
"Um...well, I"  
  
"Got you!" A voice yelled. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, but found none, but suddenly there was a scream from behind them. They turned and saw one of the card soldiers on the ground; a large chunk was taken out of him, and above him stood a man in a hooded cloak and a blood red claw on his right hand. He looked to the group and, with great speed, came to them and grabbed the girl known as Alice and disappeared.  
  
"Wha-What?!" Sora yelled as he looked around.  
  
"So you are Sora, hm?" The looked up to a tree that was near them and saw the hooded man standing there with Alice held under his left arm like a log, looking scared.  
  
"What do you want?!" Usagi asked.  
  
"Look, don't make this hard, all I want is that sword you carry" He said pointing to Sora.  
  
"Never!" As if sensing it's need, the blade materialized in Sora's hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm just doing my job, come to the far end of the forest if you want this little one alive" quietly he whispered to Alice 'Look little one, I hate doing stuff like this as much as I'm sure you do, so don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you'  
  
"Who are you?! You...Monster!" Usagi yelled aiming her bow.  
  
"Hold it, put that away" With a quick flick of his wrist a small dagger was sent flying through the air, knocking the silver bow from Usagi's hand, "And as to who I am, I guess I can let you know that. I'm called the Reaper, or if you prefer, call me the Flaming Amarant" With a quick movement, once again, he was gone.  
  
FINALY!! Ok I hope you all like this one, because I had to completely stop doing homework to finish this, but schools almost over so, YEAH! Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it, later! 


	11. Chapter Ten

#Ok here we go, new chapter! Long time coming I know, but here it is! I'm so sorry for the wait!#

Chapter 10 (The real one): The Best There Is!

"This is nuts!" Sora yelled as he kicked a nearby boulder. The boulder was blocking the way to another area that the two warriors assumed was where the Flaming Amarant had gone. The card guards had helped as well, though they could only do so much. Goofy and Usagi were off right now trying to find another direction to go, but as for Sora and Donald...

"Stand back!" Sora did so as Donald aimed his staff at the large boulder; a red glow surrounded him as he let out the name of the spell: "Fire!" A descent sized fireball then came out of the end of his staff, striking the boulder full force. There was a small flash, but when it was gone, the boulder, though with a black spot where the fireball had hit it, remained. Where they stood was a fairly interesting place, they seemed to be in a forest type of area, with large trees that grew together and seemed to act as walls, and grass that grew to five times above their heads. Mushrooms grew as well, but they were so tall that they could be used as steps and platforms. Sora chuckled as Donald sat on the ground looking a bit stunned.

"That worked" Sora said still chuckling to himself.

"Hey, watch it!" Donald jumped up and got an angry look on his face, which made Sora chuckle more.

"Hey, I'm just kidding with you" Sora said giving Donald a friendly shove. Donald glared for a sec, and then just chuckled along with him.

"So what do you think?" Soar asked after their laughter died down a bit.

"I'm not sure...I mean, what could we do? My magic doesn't even work right now"

"Maybe if I could hit it in just the right place...?"

"Probably not, I mean, if you did hit it, and nothing happened, then it might do something to the Keyblade"

"That's true...dang it, what should we do then?"

While they continued contemplating on the ground, Usagi and Goofy ran across the branch of a giant tree just above them.

"Do you see anything!?" Goofy's voice rang from, the trunk out to the large branch that Usagi stood on. She stood looking out at what seemed to be a great forest of mushrooms, though for some reason it seemed to stretch for miles, miles and miles of long, exceedingly big...Grass?

"Nothing but forest!" She called back as she turned to look at the doggish warrior.

"Well, Ahuk, We should mosey then!" He turned around to climb down the tree when he heard a shriek. He quickly turned away to see Usagi dangling out in the open air, her right arm wrapped around the thick tree branch. "Oh no! Usagi hold on!" He yelled as he ran out to the branch.

The young, now 16 year old wondered through the forest, her brown hair flowing down her back, held out of her face by a dark green head band, though some strands did fall into her face. Her white Karate Gi hung loose on her tough, yet feminine body. Around her waist was a belt that was the same color as her head band. She sighed as she sat down next to a rock on the path she followed. She pulled her legs closed to her and looked at her bare feet. Around her left wrist there was a bracelet, on it were different symbols, one being a crescent moon, and on her right writs was a leather strap. She closed her eyes as she meditated on where she was. How she got here she didn't entirely know...all she could remember was-

"AH!" A loud shriek pierced her thoughts. 'That shriek!' her mind shouted, and then she smiled, 'I'd know that shriek anywhere!' She jumped to her feet and took off at a run, following where the sound had come from.

"Goofy, help!" Usagi was still dangling, holding onto the branch with all she had. She took a look up at Goofy, who was right above her.

"Grab my hand!" He yelled as he reached out his left arm. Usagi looked up and reached up with her free arm, just out of reach, "Try again, I know you can do it!" Usagi reached up with all her might; again she missed. She let out another shriek as she felt her hand begin to loose its grip around the tree. She looked up at Goofy with a pleading look.

"I can't do it, please, just forget it!"

"Not yet, I'm not leaving yet!" He reached out again. Usagi closed her eyes, she swung herself up...again, she missed.

"Goofy I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! Think of everyone who you need to see, Donald, Leon, Sora!" Usagi closed her eyes again as he said Sora's name... She looked up and Goofy and with all the strength left in her, she swung herself up...Her left hand grabbed onto Goofy's.

"I did it!" she yelled, fully pleased with herself.

"Yep, ahuk, you'll be just fine" He said as he began to pull her up. Usagi looked up at Goofy and smiled, then gasped.

"Goofy, look out!" Goofy turned around just in time to come face to face with a fireball, the blast sent Goofy flying back to the trunk...causing him to accidentally let go of Usagi. Usagi screamed as she fell to the ground, she closed her eyes, awaiting the impact, until she felt two strong, yet strangely soft arms catch her. Goofy launched himself strait that the heartless that attacked him, destroying it in a few hits. He quickly looked down to see someone holding onto Usagi. Usagi opened her eyes after a minute to see a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Gees, Usagi you'll never stop being you huh, you just had to fall out of the big tree" she said with a smile. Usagi just stared.

"M...Makoto...?"

Sora and Donald continued to sit and think about what they should do to move the large bolder.

"Maybe if we get a log, we could use that to push it out of the way?" Sora said as he looked at a nearby tree.

"It'd take to long" Donald said shaking his head.

"...dang...how about we both just ram it?"

"...I guess..." Donald stood and walked over to the side of the rock. Sora also stood and took a place next to him.

"Ok...one...two..." the both got into position, then Donald looked at Sora and yelled: "three!" They both began running...only one hit the boulder. Donald let out a loud squeal of laughter as Sora's body hit the boulder and, with many words and noises that can't be repeated, sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"Why you...!" Sora yelled as he stood up, shakily he looked up and glared at Donald who was rolling on the ground with laughter. Sora began to get onto his feet when he shouted in pain and fell back to his knees. Donald instantly stopped laughing. He quickly moved over to Sora and looked at his leg, it looked really bused up along with his right shoulder, and they both almost looked broken.

"Stay still, I'm sorry, hold on one second" Sora looked at Donald with nervous eyes.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Quiet" Donald quickly pointed his staff at Sora's body, "Stay completely still..." He began to glow a soft white light as he spoke the name of the spell he was performing: "Cure". The white light left Donald's body and went from his staff to Sora's body. The light went into Sora's body and there was a sound that sounded like things being mended, and suddenly all the pain in Sora's leg and shoulder were gone. Sora looked at his leg, then at Donald, who was standing up.

"How'd you do that?" Sora asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Magic"

"Well yeah I figured but...I thought you could only use magic for attacks?"

"No" Donald smirked, "You can use it to heal too". Sora stood and bounced up and down on his leg. After he was satisfied that it was healed, he stood there thinking, and then looked to Donald, who had by then turned around, with a hopeful look.

"Hey...um, Donald?"

"Yeah?" he said not looking at Sora.

"Um...Can you teach me how to do magic?" Donald visibly looked shocked; no one had ever asked him. Well, sure, on his world he had gotten letters and such from fans wanting to learn, but never had anyone asked him strait to his face. He slowly turned and saw the wondering and hopeful look of Sora. He smiled and sighed.

"Sure I'll-" just as he began he was interrupted by a scream. Sora turned around sharply.

"That sounded like Usagi!"

"Let's go, it came from this direction!" Donald said as he pointed to another path way, the way that Usagi and Goofy had gone earlier. Sora and Donald ran as fast as they could. 'You'll be ok Usagi...oh God let her be ok...' Sora thought as he sped up his pace. Donald looked at Sora speed past him, and then quickened his pace as well; he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friends.

"Usagi! Are you ok?!" Goofy ran as he hit the ground from the tree. He saw the girl set Usagi on the ground and smile a genuine, sweet smile at her. Usagi just looked at the taller girl, shock evident in her face. Goofy was confused. The tall girl looked over to Goofy and let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Usagi, I think you're friend asked you something" The tall girl said as she looked back at Goofy. Usagi shook her head and looked to Goofy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Goofy!"

"Ahuk, it's alright, my question's been answered anyway" The tall girl let out a giggle, bringing both of their attentions back to her. She looked at them and smiled.

"Usagi, it's so good to see you" She smiled again as she looked at Usagi. Usagi just stared at her again, until she let out a squeal of excitement and ran strait to her. The taller girl laughed and took Usagi in a large hug.

"Oh my god Makoto!" She said after they released, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you" she said as her eyes began to tear up. The girl, Makoto giggled as she began to tear up as well.

"I think I can guess" she said as she took Usagi into another hug. Goofy just looked on as a small smile came to his face and a tear came to his eye, as this was happening, Sora and Donald ran onto the scene with looks of determination. Sora's Keyblade was drawn, as was Donald's staff. As they ran in Donald was about to cast a spell, until they saw the scene in front of them. Donald's jaw dropped as well as his staff did as he looked on what was happening. Sora looked at the scene confused and just walked over to Goofy.

"Goofy?" Sora stated as he taped Goofy on the shoulder.

"Yes Sora" He said without looking away.

"Um...what's going on?"

"Sniff...Isn't it beautiful, two friends reunited" Sora looked at Donald just as he did.

"Friends..." Sora began.

"Reunited...?" Donald finished. Usagi and Makoto broke there hug and looked at Sora and Donald.

"Friends of yours?" Makoto asked as she smiled at Sora and 'ere!" She pulled Makoto over to the others, "Guys, this is my friend, Makoto, Makoto, these are my friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy" she pointed to each individual as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Sora said politely as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure, Ahuk" Goofy said with a friendly smile and a tip of his hat.

"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Donald said as he turned back down the path he and Sora came from, "We need to find Alice, remember?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Usagi said as she looked at Makoto, "I'm sorry, I really have to do this, and-"

"Let me help!" she said cutting her off. Donald and the others looked back at Makoto, she smiled and said "I'm the best there is at what I do, I can help you find her...whoever she is"

"What can you do? Sora asked. Makoto smiled and walked over to a log on the ground, more then likely from the giant tree. Makoto stood over it and closed her eyes, in her mind she began to think and feel the power flowing through her. She then got into a stance as there was a flash; lightning seemed to flow around her, crackling and zipping out from her body. Her eyes opened and she yelled as she brought her right hand down on the log, there was a second in time where nothing happened, but then, suddenly, there was a flash from the log, and it sent the log, not split into two pieces, flying into different directions. Makoto sighed and turned around to see the gawking faces of Usagi and the others.

"Makoto..." Usagi started, breaking out of her thoughts, "HOW did you DO that!?" The being stated caused Makoto to burst out laughing. After she had calmed down she smiled again and looked at the others.

"It's called my Thunder Strike, I don't know where it came from, but it seems only I can do it, I don't know, but anyway, I could be of some help"

"Hey, Donald..." Sora said as he looked to Donald, "Do you think...?"

"The rock!" Donald exclaimed, "She might be able to burst to rock!"

"Ahuk, what rock?" Goofy asked.

"We found a rock that was blocking another path; I think maybe she might be able to break it!"

"Makoto...we gladly except your help" Sora said, walking up and shaking her hand.

"Well I'm glad" She said giggling. Sora nodded and walked over to Usagi.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, of course" Usagi said with a smile. Sora sighed and just looked at her, after a bit he wrapped Usagi into a quick hug. Usagi was caught of guard and quickly her face became red. Though, as quickly as it came, it ended.

"Don't scare me like that again" was all he stated as he turned and followed Donald who had started down the path. Usagi was still left in shock, her face still red. Goofy chuckled to himself and followed the others down the path. Makoto giggled and walked over to Usagi.

"Time to go to school bunny" Usagi was quickly shaken out of her state as this was said.

"Oh...Sorry"

"You know, that guy seems really nice, and he really IS cute" Makoto started to get a dreamy look on her face "...sigh...he looks just like my old boyfriend..."

"No!" Usagi shouted almost desperately while grabbing Makoto's arm. Makoto broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry Usagi, I was only kidding, he's yours ok, don't worry" She continued laughing as she walked down the path. Usagi was left in shock once again, she then shook herself out of it as she got an annoyed look on her face.

"Wait a minute, I never said that! Hey come back here!" She ran down the path as her voice dimmed as she went farther along. Slowly, above them, a figure moved. The figure was male and looked young, though one couldn't tell in the shadows.

"Hm...Interesting..." You could see him smiling; a grin that you could tell was for mischief, not malice. He moved down one tree branch to get a better look at the golden haired girl, but mostly at the older girl running ahead of her.

"Well then, I guess I know what I'm doing now, heh heh..." He picked up his friends old cowboy hat, and covered his spiky blond hair. He smiled once more as he jumped from the tree, and he was gone.

#Short I know, but I wanted to get something up there so you didn't think I was dead! I hope it's good, I don't think do but, eh, what can you expect ha-ha it's pretty early in the morning (3:00) but ah well, here ya go anyway, hope you enjoy!#


	12. Chapter Eleven

#I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait, I've been extremely busy, that…and I had a huge case of writers block, so, anyway, here ya go!#

Chapter 11: The duel

"Alright, Stand Back!" Makoto yelled as she stretched her arms out in front of her. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Usagi stood by and watched. As this began to unfold, Usagi began to think of things she hadn't before.

'I'm so glad that Makoto's alright, if she made it, then the others must have as well! But wait...the Heartless...our world...Does she know that it's gone...?' Usagi looked up as Makoto yelled, striking the Boulder and sending it flying. After it was out of sight, Makoto looked at the group and smiled. Usagi smiled back, but then returned to her thoughts. 'If she doesn't know, should I tell her? And how did she survive in the first place...? I didn't even think about it at first. I was so happy she was alright, I couldn't even think strait...but right now...?'

"Hey! Usa!" Makoto's voice rang, bringing Usagi out of her thoughts.

"Hm, oh yes, coming!" Usagi blushed a bit as she ran towards Sora and the others as they moved through the newly made passageway. Sora took a look back at Usagi and smiled. As he did, his eyes began to glow a grey, but then turned back to normal...Sora didn't, nor did anyone else, notice this change.

#Time Gate#

Selenity sat watching her daughter. A frown sat upon her face.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Pluto asked walking in from the shadows of the Time Gate

Selenity sighed and shook her head.

"It is becoming worse then I thought it would become...Mamoru is falling more and more to the dark and..." Selenity paused as she looked back to the scene before her.

"...And what of prince?" Pluto asked worriedly.

"He continues to fight the darkness, but I don't know how long he can continue on like this..." Her voice trailed off.

"Perhaps we should send one of the scouts off to help him?" Pluto proposed, but Selenity shook her head.

"It wouldn't be enough..."

"Will he survive...?" Pluto asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know..."

#Back to Wonderland#

"What do you want with me" A scared Alice asked fearfully as she sat in one of many chairs. She knew this place; it was the Tea Party Garden. To the left, behind her though, was a large yellow house with one door. She sat around a large table, with an assortment of random chairs. Amarant pulled his hood now down, showing his flaming red hair. He sighed and looked at her.

"Listen, In all honesty, I don't want you. All I'm after is the Keyblade."

"The Keyblade...Oh!" Alice suddenly realized what he was talking about, remembering the blade in Sora's hands when she was being taken.

"Yeah, that kid has it. They say that it's supposed to have great power...if I can get a hold on it, then I'll be able to..."

Alice stared at him waiting for him to continue. Amarant looked to the ground, and then turned away.

"Forget I said anything..."

"No...Will you please tell me?" Alice was startled by her boldness, but this man seemed deeply troubled, and she wished to help.

"...A friend of mine...was taken..." Alice gasped as Amarant turned to her, a tear falling down his cheek, "He was taken by the heartless..."

"The heartless?"

"Creatures of the night...A witch, Maleficent, told me of the Keyblade, and said that it could be used to bring my friend back."

"Who was he...?" She was becoming braver with her capturer; he didn't seem to want to hurt her, and she, for some reason, felt safe around him.

"...Forget what I said, I've already said too much...besides...we have company" As he looked to the walkway leading into the garden there was a loud crash. A few seconds later Sora, followed by Donald, Goofy, Usagi, and Makoto ran in, weapons out, ready for battle.

"Alright Amarant, let her go!" Sora yelled, pointing the Keyblade at him. Amarant said nothing as he looked at the group before him. He chuckled lightly to himself than looked at them.

"Listen kid, I didn't want to do that, I don't even really want her here, you can take her away if you want" he said in an off manner way. Sora was taken back by what he said, but his stern face returned as he lowered his Keyblade.

"What's the catch...?" He asked in a hard tone. Amarant chuckled to himself.

"I'm that easy huh, he could always see those things too...alright, the catch is, that you stay" Usagi looked at Sora, as did the rest of the group.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We have a duel...the winner...gets that key of yours..."

"What!" Usagi and Goofy yelled. Makoto looked at them with a confused look, then back to all that was unfolding. Sora looked to the ground, as if in deep thought.

"Sora...I don't like this" Donald said worried. Usagi looked to him as Makoto walked over to her.

"He's not considering it, is he? I mean this guy feels real strong...much stronger then he looks." Makoto said in a hushed voice to Usagi. Usagi sighed, and turned to Makoto.

"I don't know Makoto...he...it's the way he is...if he feels that it'll help someone he'll do it..."

"Like Mamoru..." Usagi winced at the name as she looked sadly at Makoto. 'That proves it...she doesn't know..."

"If I win...will you leave, and let me and my friends go?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

"Of course, you have my word as a man of honor" he said bowing to Sora. Sora turned to the group behind him, and then he took a look towards Alice. Alice had a look that seemed as if it were pleading for him not to do it. Sora sighed as he looked at the Keyblade. The Keyblade glowed, as if signaling it was ready whenever Sora was. Sora smiled and looked directly as Amarant.

"Alright" Sora said. Everyone turned to him with a look of shock.

"Sora!" Goofy yelled.

"No! You can't!" Donald yelled soon after. He ran up and grabbed Sora's arm, pulling him to eye level with Donald, "You can't do that!"

"Donald I have to, if I don't, he'll keep Alice hostage...I have no choice..."

"Yeah but..."

"Let the boy go Duck" Amarant said as he chuckled, "He's a big boy; he can make his own decisions"

"You stay out of this!" Donald shouted, "Sora" He said becoming calm again, "Sora, listen, you can still change your mind, we can take him!"

"Even so...I have this feeling I need to do this." After a few minutes, Donald sighed and looked up at Sora.

"Fine, but you better take care of yourself! ...and take this" He reached out his hand to Sora. Sora looked at it confused for a minute, but took his hand in his. At the touch of Donald's hand Sora felt a rush of power enter him. It was quick, and it felt as if a blanket of fire had been draped over him, and then taken off. As Donald took his hand away, Sora looked at his hand, and then back to Donald. Donald smiled and tapped his nose.

"Think of it as your first magic lesson" With that Donald walked over to Alice. He glared at Amarant as he walked past him, making sure he didn't do anything.

"Don't worry Duck, I don't pull tricks like that" After Donald had Alice taken to one end of the room. Sora and Amarant turned towards each other. "Tell the others to leave" Amarant stated as he nodded his head in their direction.

"We won't leave!" Usagi yelled, "We won't interfere, and we won't leave"

"If you wish...Alright boy, here comes the fire!"

Amarant quickly rushed towards Sora, he was fast as he slashed his blood red claw in a downward motion. Sora barely had time to swing the Keyblade up to defend against it. Again Amarant slashed, this time from the left, Sora quickly rolled to the right and out of harms way. As he caught a glimpse of Amarant, he saw that his back was wide open. Sora quickly swung the blade down, the Keyblade glowing with a bright red light. Still, Amarant's speed proved great as he moved quickly and blocked Sora's strike. After the block the both jumped away from each other. Sora stood ready next to a bright pink arm chair. Amarant stood on top of the table, his claw in front of his face.

"Interesting...you're better then I though you'd be" Amarant said.

Sora grinned and positioned himself better, "You're not too bad yourself".

Quickly the battle began again as it was Sora who struck first this time. Sora ran in with a cry as he swung his blade in a crescent motion as he moved as he swung. The blade came in contact with the table as Amarant jumped and pushed off of Sora's back. Sora's head slammed into the table, causing his thoughts to get all jumbled as he stood confused, a sitting duck. Amarant came in quickly, no one was sure it even happened until they heard Sora cry out. In an instant Sora was kneeling on the ground, his left hand over a section of his arm just below his shoulder that began to bleed heavily.

"Sora!" The group yelled.

"Amarant stop!" Alice yelled.

"I can't stop, now now! It's over!" Amarant yelled as he came in for one final blow. Sora looked on helpless as the claws came towards him.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, "Think Fire!"

'Fire...?' Sora's mind wondered as he looked up at Amarant. Time seemed to slow down suddenly as he began to feel the blanket of fire over him again. Sora looked down at his Keyblade and saw that it was beginning to glow with a fire red light. Sora raised the Keyblade towards Amarant. Time quickly sped back up as Amarant saw the Keyblade, with no time to maneuver out of the way.

"Fire!" Sora yelled as a giant fireball came from his extended Keyblade. The fireball hit Amarant head on, flinging him back and into a wall. Sora stood, though it was with difficulty as he limped over to the fallen assassin.

"Finish it" Amarant said quietly. Sora looked down at him, and held out his Keyblade in front of Amarant's face. Amarant looked to Sora's blank face and closed his eyes, awaiting the impact. Sora looked as if he were in his dark form, and for a moment, Usagi, Goofy, and Donald thought he was. Suddenly a fireball came from Sora's Keyblade, and hit the ground next to Amarant's head. Amarant opened his eyes slowly, looking at Sora as he smiled.

"From the moment someone's born, they have the right to live...besides...that was a good fight" Sora grinned as he said his words, but soon after his smile faded as he fall to the ground on his back. As soon as he hit the ground the group ran over to him. Usagi bent next to him as Donald took out his staff, ready to perform a spell.

"He's lost too much blood!" Makoto yelled as Goofy began fumbling around in many pockets for some type of potion.

"I've got it!" Donald yelled as he cast a Cure spell on him. Instantly he wound closed and Sora began to sleep peacefully. As this was taking place, Amarant had moved away from the group and was sitting in one of the many tables, his head in his hands.

"Amarant? Are you alright?" Alice asked, walking up to her. Amarant looked at her with something no one had ever seen; Amarant had tears in his eyes.

"It like what he did...He didn't want to hurt me...even after he beat me he wouldn't let me die..."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"Please...Let me help..." Amarant asked as he picked Sora up. The others looked at each other, and then to him.

"I know you must not trust me, but i know a safe place, I can explain myself there, and we'll be safe from the heartless...please, trust me..." Donald stepped forward to protest, but Goofy stepped infront of him.

"Alright, but no funny buisness, deal? Ahuk?"

"Deal" Amarant smiled as he turned and walked ahead of the group. The others following slowing and causiously.

"Um...Makoto?" Usagi said silently.

"Hm, yeah? What is it?"

"Can I talk to you, when we get to where ever we're going?"

"Yeah, of couse Usagi! You can talk to me about anything!" She walked of, catching to the others. Usagi sighed and looked up to the sky.

"You have to make this difficult...don't you mother?"

#There! Thought I forgot huh? Nope I'm still here. It's not much of a chapter in my opinion, but hey, it's something. Tell me what you think, well anyway, till next time! ...Whenever that is...# 


End file.
